


About Books and Pans

by knighthart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Husband Sequel A.U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Civils, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst, Does this qualify as Slow Burn? I don't know, Eggsy is a chef, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gazelle/Roxy, Happy Ending, Harry Hart is Richard, Harry is a Editor, Harry is addicted to Eggsy's food, Idiots in Love, Kind of Shy Harry, M/M, Merlin/ Ginger Ale, Romance, Slow Burn, They are not Spies, maybe a little bit of angst, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: Harry Hart was about to get married when his fiance, Emma, fell in love with a Firefighter. With his heart broken, Harry did what every reasonable person would do; he sold everything he had and took a flight back home to restart his life away from Emma and from the United States. Harry has decided to never fall in love again, he was done with that.The problem? While working in his new publishing house, he came across a book written by Mr. Gary Unwin, and suddenly his vow to be single forever became a lot harder when he saw himself falling in love with the author of the book, as well as his culinary talents.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my language so be nice to me, but feel free to point out mistakes and badly written phases and I will gladly correct them.
> 
> I still don't know how many chapters this fic will have, but it won't be more than five and I am writing them already, don't worry (kudos and commentaries are good motivators tho). Also, you don't need to watch Accidental Husbands to understand this fic, but you totally should watch it anyway because of Colin Firth.

After Harry got out of the church, he pushed all his feelings down into a little box, locked it, threw the key away, and went to his apartment determined to rearrange his whole fucking life in order to go back to England soon as possible. There wasn't anything in America for him anymore. His Publishing House? A complete failure. His relationship? Ruined because Emma fell in love with another person. His friends? Which friends? All his friends were back in England, where he left his whole fucking life behind hoping that he would build a new one with Emma by his side.

The worst part is that Harry, being a romantic the way he was, couldn't even blame Emma. She fell in love with another person and she loved Patrick in a way that she wouldn't ever be able to love him. It was okay, she couldn't control it, Harry understood that, but did this fact comforted his heart? Not a little bit. If something, this whole mess made him feel like he wasn't enough. But Harry Hart swallowed his suffering like a pro, put himself together, and only allowed himself to be disheveled when he was already back in England.

Merlin, his best friend, picked him up at the airport and instead of taking Harry home to his place, where Harry would stay until he could get his own flat or house, he took them to a pub. And, for the first time in a month, Harry let that little box full of feeling be open while he was trying to get himself as drunk as possible.

"So," Merlin had a frown expression and eyes that were looking at Harry in disbelief. "The firefighter forged his wedding with Emma by hacking the systems because he wanted to get revenge on her since his ex-fiance break up with him because of her show, then they fell in love while she was trying to divorce him so she could marry you," Merlin repeated. "This is fucking bonkers," he muttered.

"Exactly," Harry nodded and then finished his third Guinness. "Then I called the wedding off because she was really going to marry me even though she clearly didn't want to," Harry let out a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I do wish she would just have left me in the altar without a warning so I could hate her for leaving me. Hate her, even then just a little, would make this whole situation easier for me," Harry confessed with a shy sad smile on his face.

"Did you chat with her before you came back?" Merlin asked with sympathy.

"Of course, after all, we needed to sell the apartment we purchased together. I am very pleased that I was able to sell the apartment and the publishing house in less than a month," Harry pressed his lips together. "I don't think I would be capable of being there much longer without her by my side. I really loved her, Merlin," Harry's voice was broken.

"I know," Merlin gently said while patting his friend's shoulders. 

"Honestly, I think this is it for me. I am tired of looking for foolish things such as love, maybe I will just get a dog and accept the fact that I wasn't made for it."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Don't be so fucking dramatic. She didn't love you the same way you loved her and, in my conception, this is her loss, not yours. She was an American, Harry, for god's sake, you can do so much better," Merlin blurted with conviction making Harry look at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you had such a passionate dislike for Americans," Harry said. He was pretty sure that he and Merlin were already drunk. “Especially since you date one.”

"They’re all crazy in my opinion," Merlin pointed. “Ginger is the only exception, she is fucking perfect,” he commented with a silly grin making Harry smile. “Besides, she has been living here since he was a kid, she is much more like us than them.”

"Well, I think it is what makes them so interesting to be around," Merlin gave him a scowl and nodded negatively.

"You spent too much time there. I am glad that you’re back so we can put some sense in your brain," Merlin gave Harry a sly smile.

"I am glad to be back and very thankful that you accepted my offer to buy my part of Kingsman's Book back," Harry said raising his glass. "I really don't know how to repay you."

"It is very simple," Merlin drawled. "Don't fucking sell everything, again, suddenly because you feel in love with an American and she asked you to go away with her," Merlin provoked playfully making Harry moan.

"You will never let me forget it."

"How imprudent and hasty you were?" Merlin asked with a smirk. "Of course not, where would be the fun on it?"

*

Unfortunately, Harry didn't get back to work right away. First, he needed to settle his life again and get himself his own place. He loved Merlin, but they would probably kill each other if they spend more than a week living together. Merlin was never able to tolerate Harry's peculiar habits and Harry couldn't handle Merlin's too, that is why they were never roommates when they were in college. Gladly, the same didn't apply when it comes to working matters, they were great partners, always were.

Harry and Merlin built Kingsman's Books from the ground when they graduated at Oxford and their little Publishing grew bigger through the years. They were also a perfect fit, Merlin liked to work with romances and fiction, while Harry had a preference for non-fiction. That is how Harry met Emma, she needed a Publishing House in England to publish her book there, and, since she was already a big name, Harry was responsible for negotiating with her and her agent at the time. They liked each other very much, Harry fell in love with her, she asked him to move on to America with her and he just thought "Why not?". It could be his chances of happiness and he didn't want to lose it.

Merlin was pretty mad at the time, he didn't understand why Harry wanted to sell his part at Kingsman and start everything again in America. His friend was always very logical, he never let himself be controlled by his feelings, like Harry. But in the end, Merlin gave his blessing and they parted in good terms. And now, three years later, they are back together and this time Harry wouldn't throw it away so inconsequential. He couldn't wait to get back to his old position as a chief editor.

Within a week, Harry was able to acquire a comfortable house in Stanhope Mews and decorate it according to his taste, which meant that the house was full of frames with butterflies, paintings, and pictures. It was refreshing to organize everything the way he wanted and without having to commit and balance his own vision with another's. If Emma was there, for example, she wouldn't ever allow him to display his butterfly collection so openly and abundantly like he was doing. Being single has its perks and it was definitely one of them.

Another advantage is that now Harry could eat whatever he wanted without Emma constantly following him around and telling him how bad it was for his health. He was particularly excited to try new recipes and eat at new restaurants that had opened while he was abroad. Harry never thought that gastronomy of all things would become a hobby for him, but it really did help him take his mind off Emma. 

By the end of the week, Harry was feeling a lot better. London's grey sky welcomed him and was helping him heal faster than Harry had anticipated. He was also starting to accept that he didn't need someone to make him happy - it only took him forty years to learn that lesson, but he was happy that he did.

When he finally got back to work, he was restored. Sometimes, he allowed himself to feel down; to miss Emma, especially when he dreamed about her, but overall he was fine. He entered Kingsman's Books' Office with a smile on his face, introduced himself to the staff, and went to his own room, right beside Merlin's. Harry took a while to update himself about the last books that they published, what they were working on with at the moment, and then started to look at the manuscripts that were marked as "not publishable". He always checked them, especially because a lot of bad editors would reject masterpieces without a second thought.

That's how Harry came across with "Love and Food: Homemade Recipes Around The World". The title was something absolutely ridiculous and, in Harry's opinion, perfect for a culinary book. Although Harry soon found out that it was everything but a normal culinary book. Written by a Mr. Gary Unwin, someone that Harry never heard off, "Love and Food: Homemade Recipes Around The World" was more than a culinary book or even a travel book. Every chapter started as a little diary from Mr. Unwin's point of view, he wrote about the family that was hosting him, their relationship with the local food, about the place where he was working and things that he did while there. Then, with the family's permission, he described the recipes and how to cook certain foods in the last part of the chapter. Very often, Mr. Unwin would adapt the recipe and make his own version of it.

It was a brilliant, captivating, rich, and a touching book. Harry could see that Mr. Unwin didn't have any formal writing training, it was pretty clear, however it made everything even more honest. It was easy to understand how Mr. Unwin saw things and how it affected him but above all, Harry could see how he truly loves cooking and how he was always trying to be respectful with the families that were hosting him, and teaching him about their food and culture. The man was also very opinionated about a lot of things and, although Harry saw himself disagreeing with him a lot of times, he could respect Mr. Unwin's opinions. 

After he finished the first chapters, Harry decided to make a little research to find out who Gary Unwin was and he was very surprised by what he found. Mr. Unwin won MasterChef's Season 9 when he was twenty-three years old, which was very impressive. He completed the culinary course at Le Cordon Bleu, which was part of the award for winning the show, and then took a year to travel around the world in order to learn more about gastronomy. Now, five years later, Mr. Unwin had opened his first restaurant and was being praised by his culinary abilities.

Harry couldn't find more than that and he was still very intrigued. He also couldn't understand why that book was marked like "not publishable". Of course, it wasn't perfect, but it was full of potential, and with a good editor that book could become a best-seller. Harry was completely in love with that book and he was sure it would be a great addition to Kingsman's Books portfolio.

"It is bloody brilliant, Merlin," Harry excitedly said later when both were sharing a beer. "I never saw a gastronomy book like that, it was like watching Anthony Bourdain's show, but better. It has been a while since I got this delighted with a book."

"I'm happy for you," Merlin said unfazed. "The manuscript that I read today was a very bad modernization of Pride and Prejudice. Originality is a missing feature in most people nowadays," He finished with a resigned sigh.

"Who is dealing with Love and Food: Homemade Recipes Around The World and Mr. Unwin?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"I believe Ms. Morton," Merlin pointed. "If I am not wrong, they are friends and she was the one that motivated him to send us his book. Of course, since she is a junior she can't approve the books we decide to publish. Tristan, that works in the non-fiction department dealt with it. I don’t know why he marked it as “not publishable” though,” Merlin gave his beer a little sip before proceeding. “You’ll have to ask them.”

"I really don’t understand why Tristan didn’t want to publish it,” Harry said outraged. “He's a MasterChef winner, opened his first restaurant, and it is an amazing chef from what I heard. Even if the book was half bad, which isn't, it would be good publicity for us," Harry argued. "I’ll talk with Tristan tomorrow and clear this out," Harry smiled.

"Okay," Merlin shrugged. "I believe in your judgment. Just promises me that you won't fall in love with him as you did with Emma," Merlin mocked.

"Nonsense," Harry said while frowning. "I learned my lesson the first time, not more falling in love with authors that I work with, or with anybody else in this matter. I believe I am close to business," Harry determinedly said.

"I’ll pretend that I believe in you," Merlin replied with a smirk.

Harry took the manuscript home and tried to follow the first recipe of the book, Coq Au Vin. It was basically Chicken steamed with wine and finished with butter. Harry wasn't a professional, but it was an easier recipe to follow and the result was marvelous. After that, he followed his night routine and read a few more pages of the book before sleep. In fact, he almost lost his sleep because he got so caught on in Mr. Unwin's narrative about his time in France after he finished the course, and stayed with a friend and his family while working in a local restaurant. 

He appreciated a lot those stories because they were always related to the recipes at the end of the chapters. Take Coq Au Vin, for example. Mr. Unwin's friend, Madeleine, taught him it in a night that both of them couldn't sleep. It was Madeleine's mother's death birthday and she was sad, Mr. Unwin that had woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom when found his friend in the living room. They started to talk about their parents and when they got hungry she decided to teach him her mother's favorite food. Mr. Unwin was always able to transmit, through his words, how the food was more than sustain, and how it was important in people's life. Eat a well-prepared food could make you travel through time, fall in love with places and people, and that book was about it. Harry literally had to force himself to sleep, otherwise, he would have spent the whole night reading the rest of the book and planning which recipe he would try to make next.

The next day, the first thing that he did when he went to work, was looking for Tristan and interrogate him about why he didn't approve the book. He entered the other man's office after a knock and Tristan offered him a little smile and a sit. But when Harry started to whine about how Tristan committed a mistake, the other man's smile quickly faded into a frown.

"Harry, I did want to publish the book," Tristan said with a heavy sigh and passing one of his hands through his hair. "But Mr. Unwin is the most troublesome person that I ever met," He confessed tiredly. "A nightmare, indeed."

"What do you mean?" Harry requested with a raised brow.

"He didn't want us to publish it. I tried to negotiate, of course." Tristan gave him a sad smile. "He was and still is very popular so it would be good publicity for us, I know. Also, that book isn't bad at all, quite the contrary, it needs some work, but it’s the type of book that would make a great success," Tristan pressed his lips together. "Think about it actually makes me sad."

"Bullocks," Harry blurted annoyed. "Why wouldn't he want it?"

"In his own words, he just sent the book because he lost a bet with Roxy, this is Ms. Morton, and he didn't really have the obligation to go all the way and publish it," Harry could see that Tristan was annoyed. "I called him, I sent emails, Roxy also tried to convince him, but we failed," Tristan pinched the bridge of his nose like he was about to have a headache because of the memories. "A nightmare," he mumbled.

"Well," Harry drawled. "I think it's up to me finish this mission then," he smirked at Tristan that looked at him in disbelief before he sighed.

"Good luck with that," Tristan said in a tone that indicated that he didn't believe that Harry would be able to achieve his aim.

After talking with Tristan, the most logical step was to have a little chat with Roxy and see if she would help him like she helped Tristan. So Harry called her in his office.

"Eggsy didn't want to send the manuscript," Roxy said. "You see, it was his Diary. He let me read it because we are best friends and Eggsy was so busy trying to open his restaurant that he didn't have the time to fill me in with everything that happened in his trip abroad," Roxy explained with a little smile. "There were a lot of personal details on it, but I really thought that he did a great job writing it and that people would love to read."

"So did you convinced him to take out the personal details that he wanted to hide and send a manuscript to us?" Harry asked intrigued forgetting about the bet that Tristan mentioned.

"Good Lord, no," Roxy said and then giggled a little. "Did Tristan told you about the bet?” Harry nodded. “Eggsy is very stubborn and he wasn't going to do it, but he lost a bet with me and he didn’t have a choice. So I helped him take out all the intimate details and some people’s name and we sent it.”

“But then he refused to cooperate when the book was approved,” Harry pointed out.

“I bet that if I lost I would send it, Roxy,” Roxy imitated Mr. Unwin’s voice. “I ain’t said that I was really going to close the deal,” Roxy finished. “Eggsy is a nightmare,” she blurted with a fondly smile and Harry feel himself smiling too.

“Eggsy?” He said intrigued. Harry was getting more and more curious about Mr. Unwin.

“It’s a childish nickname that his father gave to him, but he prefers it to his name,” Roxy pointed. “So, I suggest that you approach him using it if you really want to try to convince him. Tristan was too professional, Eggsy doesn’t like formalities.”

“Thank you for the advice, Ms. Morton,” Harry smiled. “Can I count on your help in this endeavor?”

“Of course, sir,” Roxy said with a sly smile. 

“Then, let Mr. Unwin know that he will hear from us soon," Harry said intertwining his own fingers.

"If you call he won't answer," Roxy advised.

"I imagined so," Harry pointed. "That is why I will pay his restaurant a little visit," Harry gave her a conspiring smile and Roxy paid it back. Harry was feeling that they were about to form a great team.

*

That night, instead of reading Eggsy's book, he decided to watch the Masterchef season which he participated in. In his mind, Harry convinced himself that it was just research, a way to know Mr. Unwin a little bit better before he could approach the other man about his book. It was only when he was in the fourth episode, mesmerized by the other man, that Merlin's provocative words popped up in his mind as a warning.

“Just promises me that you won't fall in love with him as you did with Emma," Harry remembered Merlin's saying. And god, watching the show Harry could easily see why he should have taken Merlin's words more seriously.

Eggsy was a very appealing person, but not just because of his appearance. He had a charismatic personality that worked like a magnet, and he was terrible cheeky, but not in a bad way. Eggsy was very funny and frank about his opinions, something that Harry had noticed through his book, but watching it in action was very different. He was also very gently and helpful with the other contestants, listened to every advice like a hungry kid, and worked harder than everyone else. Harry could easily see why he was so popular and why people liked him. 

But Harry could also understand why Roxy and Tristan called him a nightmare, Eggsy was very stubborn and quite explosive. He didn't accept being looked down and he wasn't afraid of speaking up his mind. Eggsy was rough in a way that made Harry shiver and imagines how he looked like now that he wasn't that young. Throughout the program, Harry also learned a bit more about Eggsy's story and it was easy to understand why the other man was the way he was. Harry saw himself rooting for Eggsy even though he already knew that he was going to win the program. The show, itself, was pretty good and Harry decided that he would watch the other seasons when he gets some time.

"A nightmare," Harry mumbled for himself with a little smile. The sunlight was breaking the darkness of his living room where he had spent the night watching. The show gave Harry a lot to think about and not just about Eggsy as a possible Kingsman’s author; or about how Harry was really getting invested in gastronomy as a hobby, but about how he really should listen to Merlin’s advice more because while Harry was getting ready for the day, he could only think about two things:

1- He liked Eggsy, even though he never met the other man.

2- He thought that he could easily fall in love with Eggsy when they do meet each other.

He wouldn’t allow himself to go that far though, not after Emma.

*

When Eggsy woke up that morning, he thought nothing could cause him distress. He followed his morning routine with a little smile on his face and humming a stupid song that got caught on his mind, took a lovely breakfast, went for a run, took a shower, went for the open-air market to order Galahad's weekly stool of food and got home before 11 AM in order to start preparing his lunch. Then Roxy called him.

"What's up?" Eggsy asked while cutting onions.

"You won't believe what happened yesterday," Roxy's voice sounded excited and Eggsy could easily imagine her mouth open in a grin.

"Did Gazelle proposed you?" Eggsy guessed not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"What?" Roxy choked. "No, why would you say that Eggsy Unwin?" Roxy requested with a frown expression.

"Nothing, nothing, luv," Eggsy giggled. "You sounded happy and, well, what could make you this happy but something related with your girl?" Eggsy lied. He couldn't let slip to Roxy that he helped Gazelle choose their rings and that, in fact, she was thinking about proposing her soon. Gazelle would kill him if Eggsy spoil her surprise.

"Okay, then," Roxy said with distrust. "It’s about your book, actually." Eggsy stopped cutting the onions.

"About my what?" He blurted confused.

"Your book, the diary. The one you had to sent to my agency because you lost that bet last year," Roxy explained. "They want to negotiate with you again," Roxy excitedly shouted on the phone making Eggsy back it off his ear.

“It ain't happening,” Eggsy drawled with a serious voice. "Roxy, I have a business to run, friends to hang out with, a sister and a mother to take care of," he argued. "I don't have time to work on a fucking book."

"Eggsy," Roxy begged. "Please, just hear what Mr. Hart has to tell you. It will be good for your career."

"Have one Michelin Star will be good for my career," Eggsy pointed while braising the onions with butter. "Have a book? Nah."

"It will be good publicity for your restaurant, Eggsy," Roxy argued and then sighed. "We had this debate a million times, you can't be that stubborn."

"No?" Eggsy asked with a smirk while putting garlic in the pan. "Watch me say no one million times again," he finished.

"You are absolutely impossible, Eggsy Unwin," Roxy said dismayed.

"Aw, don't be so angry, luv," Eggsy said putting the prawns on the pan. "I gotta go, I am finishing lunch."

"This conversation isn't over," Roxy said determinedly. "See you later," she said less intensely.

"See ya," Eggsy said before hanging out the phone.

Eggsy wished Roxy would understand why he was so reluctant about publishing a book, especially since that book was part of his Diary and should be totally private. He wrote it for himself because he wanted to remember the good and the bad parts of his journey around the world. He had no intention to let people read about it, he only allowed Roxy because they were really good friends and he needed someone to understand how he was feeling.

That trip was a life-changing experience for him. People would think that winning the MasterChef prize was it, or studying at a fancy culinary university was it, but they weren't. Eggsy decided to participate in MasterChef because of his family, they needed money and since Eggsy could cook relatively well, he saw that as an opportunity to free themselves from Dean. It was basically the same when he attended the course at Le Cordon Bleu since he won the full course for free, it was a way to build a solid career that would allow him to provide for his mum and sister. Now, the trip? It was the first thing that Eggsy did for himself.

He liked to cook before, but he fell in love with it while traveling the world. Eggsy also learned a lot about himself during his time abroad, it was the first time in his life that he had no responsibilities, no worries, and could just breathe without the fear that something really bad was going to happy with Michelle and Daisy because of Dean. For the first time, Eggsy was completely free of his chains. It was the first time he also fell desperately in love with another man. 

Finding out that he was gay after becoming an adult was possibly one of the most confusing, scaring, and mind-blowing things that ever happened to him. Eggsy suppressed his feelings while living with Dean so much; he tried so hard to be there to take care of his family, that he didn't notice how much of himself he was losing until he had the time to think about it. Understand what he was and accept it was also hard, but in the end, he was able of doing it. Now, Eggsy could finally say that he was happy and that he knew himself.

So, he wasn't exactly thrilled to share it with the whole world, yet. Of course that when he had to transform his Diary into a manuscript he cut down a lot of his self-discoverings. He also cut all the parts about his romance with Jack, but he wasn't comfortable in publishing it. There was also the fact that Eggsy didn't want the responsibilities that came with publishing a book, he had a lot on his plate already, especially because he was getting ready to be visited by gastronomic critics.

He was decided and no one could change his mind about it.

*

Harry didn't go after Eggsy right away. He needed to build a persuasive argument first. So, he rewatched the show, saw a few interviews, talked with Roxy a little more, read some articles, and tried to analyze what type of person Mr. Unwin was. Eggsy Unwin, in Harry's opinion, looked like the type of person that likes attention and likes to be recognized by his achievements. Hence most of the people would think that he was kind of smug, but not Harry. 

He could see how Eggsy would easily blush when someone praised him in the show or during interviews. Usually, he would reply with a joke or with a "Yeah, bruv, you bet I am good." It was an indication that, probably, Eggsy knew that he was good, but he self-doubted himself a lot, so witty jokes and replies were a way to hide how much he wanted to be taken seriously by people and how much he wanted to hide his need to be complimented. There wasn't anything better than sustain a big ego in order to hide how much you really don't believe in yourself. Harry thought that it was kind of sad though, someone like Eggsy deserved to feel confident about himself and his work because he really put a big effort into it.

It led Harry to a lot of different conclusions about Eggsy and his reason to not want a book, but he was sure that if he played it right he could convince the other man. So, after a week or so preparing himself to face Eggsy, Harry was finally ready. Roxy helped him come up with a plan to talk with Eggsy. Apparently, Eggsy was the last worker to get out of his restaurant, Galahad, since he was responsible for closing it every night. So the plan was for Harry to have dinner there, then Gazelle; Roxy girlfriend, and Galahad's Maître, will let Harry inside Eggsy's office where he would wait for the other man.

When he told Merlin about his plan the other man laughed hard and called him a "Dramatic Bastard", but Roxy said that Eggsy would probably be impressed, annoyed and amused by the dramatic and desperate attempt to get his attention. In Roxy's opinion, it would gain Harry some points with Eggsy since he thought that Tristan and all his professionalism were boring and too much posh for his taste.

That day, Harry put on his best suit, went to work, found things to keep himself busy, and when the night came he made his way to Galahad. The restaurant was simple and sophisticated, but at the same time, it was comfortable. Roxy explained that Eggsy wanted to make people feel at home, he wanted everybody to feel like they belonged there and that was the exact atmosphere surrounding harry. The menu was simple and for Harry delight, the prices were very fair, which was very unusual since a lot of restaurants charged much more than they were worth just for the sake of being attractive to the upper-class.

What Harry didn't expect was for the food to be more than good, it was fucking sublime. Of course, Harry knew that Eggsy was a very good chef, he had to be one to win a competition like MasterChef without training, but, still, he wasn't expecting that his food was magical. If Harry had a little less self-control about his image, he would probably be moaning by now. But he was probably with a bright expression on his face because Gazelle smirked at him.

"Good?" She asked while filling his glass with white wine.

"Excellent," Harry replied with a grin. "Can't wait to give my compliments to the chef."

"After dessert," she nodded and then went away.

*

When the kitchen closed at 10 pm, Eggsy was exhausted. Friday was always the worst day of the week because Galahad always gets fully booked. It was good for the business, don't get Eggsy wrong, but sometimes he just wanted a break. He helped the staff to clean the kitchen and organize everything for the next day, then checked the stock, unbuttoned his jacket, and went to his office to read the day's suggestions and opinions that the clients always left.

Eggsy was distracted and enjoying the darkness of his office when someone turned on the light, scaring him. "What the fuck?" Eggsy screamed and turned to face a strange man that was sitting with crossed legs on the guest's chair.

"Hello, Eggsy," the man said. He was dressing a navy blue suit and had a stern but gentle face. Eggsy was almost sure that he was trying not to laugh at Eggsy's surprise and confused face. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion. Gazelle let me in," the men said getting up and offering his hand for Eggsy. "I am Harry Hart, is a pleasure to meet you finally."

Eggsy looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. Harry could clearly see that the other man was tired and that his mind was wallowing while trying to process the whole situation. Maybe it wasn't the best time of the day to pay him a visit, but Harry didn't regret. Eggsy was just like wine, he just got better with time and the way that he was staring at Harry was quite adorable.

"Bruv, not to be rude, but who are you and what are you doing here?" Eggsy said while unsurely picking up Harry's hand to give it a shake.

"I thought Ms. Morton warned you that Kingsman's Books would get in contact, Eggsy," Harry said. "I'm one of their chief editors and I am very interested in your book," Harry let Eggsy's hand go and pointed to the chair. "May I?" Eggsy snorted and gave Harry a little nod. So Roxy was right, this really amused Eggsy because of how unusual it was.

"Of course Roxy has something to do with it and of course Gazelle would help her," Eggsy said sitting on his chair en relaxing against it. Eggsy sighed. "Look, I am not interested."

"I'm familiar with that fact, Eggsy," Harry said with a smirk. "But I do think I can convince you otherwise."

"People always do," Eggsy said with a smug face. "And they always fail."

"Well, I can be very persuasive when I need to," Harry flirted. "Have lunch with me," He said.

"What?" Eggsy said surprised, he was ready to ignore Harry if he started to argue why Eggsy should allow them to publish his book, but he was definitely not expecting to be asked out for lunch.

"You can hardly expect me to talk about business now," Harry said like it was obvious. "It’s very late and you look tired if you don't mind me saying. I was hoping, though, that you would be more willing to grace me with your presence at lunch so I can give you my best and try to lure you into making a contract with us," Harry softly smiled at Eggsy.

That man, Eggsy thought, that man was something else. He was intriguing and also attractive, even though Eggsy was trying to ignore that last observation. Also, the fact that he wanted to say yes to him was very alarming, but contrary to what Roxy thinks, Eggsy was not always impulsive and could control himself, especially because he didn’t want to publish that fucking book and was tired of them trying to convince him.

"So, you wanna date," Eggsy smirked. 

"I wouldn't call it a date, exactly," Harry said with a little smile. He knew that Eggsy was trying to distract him and he wouldn't let it happen. "Although I wouldn't be opposed to the idea after we close business," Harry drawled with confidence. He had an unfazed face and he was happy that he was able to put that out because his heart was pounding fast against his chest. However, his flirting paid of when Eggsy blushed. He threw off the other man, making him lose on his own game.

"I don't know about that," Eggsy said unsure. His confidence was tumbling and Harry could see that his valuation about the other man was right.

"I do understand that you have a lot of work, Eggsy," Harry pointed. "I’m at your total disposition, just let me know when you have time and I will be there," Harry got up and Eggsy followed his movement. "I am afraid that I must go now, I am sorry for taking too much of your time. You must be exhausted and in need of some sleep," he smiled and handed a card to Eggsy. "Contact me, I can guarantee you that you won't be disappointed with what I have to say."

It was a bold bet. Harry was presuming that if he made himself interesting, the other man would become curious about him enough to agree with a meeting. About what Roxy said, it could work. Harry was a little unsure about if flirting with Eggsy was the right thing to do. Flirt is always a part of the business, but Harry was afraid of going too far and get burn. But close this deal became much more for him than he imagined it would at the beginning. You see, after everything that happened with Emma, Harry needed reinsurance that he wasn't a failure, that he could do this, that he was enough. He felt like he had something to prove to himself and he had no other choice but to close this deal.

Eggsy picked up the card. "I will think about it," he said.

"And that is all I’m asking," Harry replied. "Good night, Eggsy," he nodded at the other man and walked towards the door. After he opened it he stopped for a moment. "Ah," Harry exclaimed. "Your food is absolutely sublime, a man can easily get addicted to it," he smiled and then went away.

Eggsy was left alone in his office, he was still a little bit dizzy. He was good at dealing with people; throw them off their element, surprise them and, in some cases, manipulate them enough to be left alone. But apparently he found his match because Harry just played him like Eggsy was a fucking piano. It was funny and exciting, but also scary in a level that Eggsy didn't know how to explain.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy didn't know what to do with this whole Harry Hart situation. He had no intention to call the other man but at the same time, he was constantly in his mind during that week. How couldn't he be? He just stormed into Eggsy's life in a nice suit, using a cheeky face and using that smooth voice to poke Eggsy's nerves. What Eggsy could do? He liked a challenge and Harry Hart looked like a lot of work. It was unfair of their part to send someone attractive as Harry to talk with him.

"So, Harry Hart," Eggsy said when Roxy and he met to have tea. "Explain."

"Did you like him?" Roxy asked with a sly smile. "He's my new boss. He used to be one of Kingsman's Books' owners before selling his part and moving to America, but now he is back," she explained.

"And you both decided to team up against me?" Eggsy said and then faked a rueful face. "I thought you were my friend, Roxy. This was dirty, you know my type and that man is on top of my type."

Roxy smirked. "What can I say? This time I am going for the victory," Roxy's expression softened. "It will be good for you, Eggsy. Publishing a book will give you some publicity and will catch people's attention, it will help you get your Michelin Star," she argued. Eggsy didn’t know how many times they had this same argument since Roxy started working on Kingsman’s Books.

"Gastronomic Reviews magazine's too, and they give me a lot less work," Eggsy pointed. "That's why I wanted to talk with you today."

Roxy raised a brow. "I thought you wanted to interrogate me about Harry Hart."

"Nah, I am curious to see what you both will do when I don't call him back and I don't like spoilers," Eggsy said with a smirk making Roxy snort. After that, he gave Roxy a stern look as started talking again. "This week a big gastronomic writer and critic will stop by Galahad to write a review for The Valentine's Wine and Food magazine. I like our little games, but I really need to concentrate. So, please, no surprises, okay? I don't need your boss dropping on my office or in my kitchen as a James Bond's villain and shit."

"Do you know who is the writer?" Roxy asked. She knew how this is important for Eggsy so she wouldn't play around and make him lose his best shot.

"Apparently, a guy named Champ," Eggsy explained. "I gave a look at his stuff and he seems pretty fair, so I am not afraid. But you know those guys, they are a bunch of posh bastards and I can't let my guard down."

Roxy took Eggsy's hand. "You got it, Eggsy."

"I hope so, luv," Eggsy sighed. 

Roxy gave him a soft smile. "I'll talk with Harry. We won't annoy you this week."

"Thank you," Eggsy said with relief. 

"But we will next week," Roxy playfully pointed.

Eggsy chuckled and rolled his eyes.

*

Eggsy wasn't a very anxious person, which was very impressive considering his background of being constantly worried and afraid. He learned to control it through the years. Start therapy helped, physical exercises too, and being a cuisine chef itself taught Eggsy how to have patience. So he could keep his anxiety at bay, but his confidence was an entirely different subject and the only thing that Eggsy could do about it was avoid thinking about it.

In order of doing so, Eggsy did his best to keep his focus. He replicated the dishes that they would present that week a million times, checked the stock, called his product suppliers, talked with his staff, and trained them. Eggsy did everything he could and the only moment in that week that he let himself relax was when he had to take care of Daisy. However, nothing could prepare him for what happened in the day that the critic finally showed up at Galahad.

Everything that could possibly go wrong that night went wrong, and Eggsy was absolutely FUCKED. To starts with, his supplier didn't deliver part of the supplies that Eggsy ordered for that week, so he had to take out some dishes of the menu. Then, two of his cooks didn't show up because they got sick. One of his stovers stopped working and it was a completely booked night, so they had a full house. They were working on the edge. Everybody was stressed, everybody was nervous and, because of that, some dishes were out of their normal quality standards. Most of the people wouldn't even notice, but a gastronomic critic? They would definitely see the mistakes. But it all wasn't even the worst part, they were by far the worst part.

"Lamb chops with cognac, table five," Eggsy screamed, his face red because of the heat. "Where is my bloody lamb?"

"Eggsy," Gazelle said entering the kitchen, her eyes were wide open and she looked pale, almost afraid. Gazelle NEVER looked so terrified during all the years that Eggsy knew her.

"What is going on?" Eggsy worriedly asked. Gazelle didn't answer, she showed him a picture that she took with her phone and Eggsy knew the man on it. "Fuck," he angrily said. "Is that Chester King?"

"Champ had another compromise," Gazelle said. "So the magazine sent Mr. King."

"This is......fuck," Eggsy resignedly mumbled. "Okay, we can make it work, his table is the priority."

Eggsy knew it wouldn't work, but as the chef, he couldn't freak out or they all would be doomed. The thing is, Eggsy knew Chester King from his time on MasterChef and they both hated each other. Mr. King, being the worldwide renowned critic that he was, was invited to judge some of the tasks during the competition, and every time he was on the show he tried to get Eggsy eliminated. Behind the scenes, he also let pretty clear what he thought about Eggsy and a lot of the other competitors that belonged to the "lower classes". He was an arsehole.

He made sure that everything was perfect, but in the end, Eggsy knew that it wouldn't matter. Chester would find a way to complain about his restaurant and work. Eggsy was right and Chester's plates started going back to the kitchen partially eaten, but not finished. He had to fight his desire to walk towards his table and ask what was wrong, but he knew it would only give Chester more reasons to talk shit about him. So he controlled himself. Then Gazelle returned to the kitchen.

"He is leaving," she said.

"Without asking for the dessert?" Eggsy requested with a frown expression. He was so fucking angry, he couldn't believe this man. Gazelle nodded.

"He said that it all looked too pedestrian," Gazelle said unfazed, but Eggsy could see how angry she also was because her eyes were wrinkled like she was trying not to make a scowl. Eggsy let a heavy exhalation out.

"Well, goodbye Michelin Star," Eggsy said, looking crestfallen. "They won't pay us a visit if Chester Fucking King, of all people, give us a bad review." Gazelle didn't say anything, she knew it was true.

"We still have time," she pointed. "Galahad is a new restaurant, we will get other chances," Eggsy gave her a little smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "Go back there, we are not finished yet," Eggsy said. "Fuck Chester King, mates," Eggsy screamed. "Let deliver the rest of our clients a fucking amazing service, let's cook a meal better than their mums would able to do on Christmas day," he said trying to motivate his staff.

"Aye," they determinedly replied. 

At the end of the day, they were all exhausted. Eggsy was happy that they didn't open on Sundays because that meant that they wouldn't have to work tomorrow. Eggsy, as always, helped with the cleaning and the organization of the kitchen and went to his office when everybody was going home. Gazelle followed him.

"Don't let your head down, Unwin," Gazelle said.

"Gazelle, you know how King is extremely influential," Eggsy pointed. "We don't know what the fuck that arsehole is going to write but it won't be good."

"So? He isn't the only food critic in the world that is influential," she argued. "We'll be fine."

"I really hope so, luv," Eggsy said. "Do you and Roxy want to go out and have some drinks tomorrow?"

"No, not tomorrow," Gazelle said with a little smile. "I am going to propose to her."

"Finally some good news," Eggsy said with a grin, that lifted his humor a little. 

"But we can get out to celebrate next week," she offered.

"Sounds good for me," Eggsy said.

*

Harry Hart wasn't a very patient person even though most people thought that he was one. It was quite the opposite, Harry was very anxious about pretty much everything and he would easily get stressed, he was just good at hiding it than most people. So, when Roxy said that Eggsy wouldn't call and that they should wait a week before making a new movement because Eggsy would be pissed if they distracted him that week, Harry couldn't stop overthinking about this whole situation.

He decided to throw all that energy into his work and his new culinary hobby. In one week he supervised the edition of two new books that would be launched soon and cooked 10 recipes from Eggsy's book; he succeeded in half of them, the rest wasn't eatable. It didn't take his mind out of Eggsy though and how hard he wanted for other man to close a contract with Kingsman's Books. He knew he could do it and he was going to.

It wasn't the only fact that was making Harry think about Eggsy and Galahad. Galahad's food was really so good that Harry couldn't wait to eat it again. He ate a marvelous Boeuf Bourguignon there, the first bite made Harry forget about all his problems while the perfectly tender meat melted in his mouth. If Harry wasn't so competitive, he would honestly say "fuck the book". He already had the manuscript so he could read it whenever he wants to and now he had Galahad's food, did he really needed to publish that? Of course, he wasn't a loser and he wanted to share it with the world. Maybe Eggsy's book would help someone else like it helped him, or at least would improve their culinary skills.

So, even though he didn't want to do it, he waited for a week and then asked Roxy if he could go to the restaurant. Harry really wanted to eat Eggsy’s food again, he missed it more than he thought he would, considering that he just ate it once. He also wanted to see Eggsy, even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, and if this indulgence helped him keep Eggsy interesting in Harry, well it was a welcome side effect. He wouldn’t let Roxy know the truth though, she would probably laugh if she finds out that Harry was so eager to go back for the restaurant because of the food, and not their plan.

"Yes, you can go," Roxy softly smiled. "They already were visited my the critic so you won't distract Eggsy, you made quite an impression on him," Roxy said and Harry tried his best to keep an unfazed expression. He decided not to make a commentary about Roxy's observation even though he wanted to know more about it and what Eggsy exactly said.

"How was the visit?" Harry curiously asked and Roxy sighed.

"Gazelle said it wasn't good, the article will probably get out tomorrow. Eggsy is devastated," Roxy looked sad.

"Oh dear, my condolences," Harry said surprised with what Roxy said. "I'm sure that he’ll overcome it, maybe it wasn’t even as bad as he imagines it was. Mr. Unwin is a very hardworking person and he deserves to be recognized.”

"That is why we need to convince him about publishing his book, Harry. It will be so good for him but he is so stubborn. He thinks it doesn't worth his time and he is afraid of showing himself to the world, he doesn't like to feel vulnerable," Roxy said bleakly. Harry really could understand why Eggsy didn’t want to be vulnerable, especially now that Harry didn’t want to put himself in that position again.

"We will convince him, Roxy," Harry said calmly. "And maybe this unfortunate situation will help in our cause, what better than a book to recover the popularity lost by a bad review."

"I thought about that, but I don't like that we'll have to use it as an argument," Roxy pointed.

"I don't like it as much as you, but we have to work if the tools we have," Harry said hiding how much it was making him uncomfortable. 

Harry has never had a problem with flirting with authors before or using the information to manipulate them, but for some reason do the same with Eggsy didn’t feel right, maybe because Harry really liked Eggsy. The last time Harry felt this odd dealing with an author was when he started to negotiate with Emma, but Harry didn't have to conquer Emma. He didn't have to flirt with her and play games. Emma wasn't like Eggsy, she liked to let everything clear and objective as possible.

"You're right," Roxy said. "Before I get back to my office, I have an invitation to make. My girlfriend proposed to me yesterday and we'll get out to celebrate this Sunday. It won't be big, just a couple of friends at a pub nearby, I will be very happy if you decide to join us."

"Thank you, Roxy. I will think about it," Harry said with a little smile.

"Ah, and Harry," Roxy said getting up. "Eggsy will be there," Roxy smirked. "Bye."

Harry was glad that Roxy wasn't there to see him blushing.

When his workday was finally over, Harry went home, took a well-deserved shower, put on a black social shirt as well as pants, and his classic Oxfords. After that, he called a cab and went towards Galahad. Gazelle welcomed him with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"If you are here to bother Eggsy about the book, I will have to ask you to leave," Gazelle said unfazed. Gazelle understood that publishing this book would be important for Eggsy’s career, and of course, she also wanted to help her fiance, but sometimes Roxy didn’t know how to stop and if she had to interfere to avoid drama she would.

"Trust me, I have no intention to distress Mr. Unwin this night," Harry said politely. "I just came to dine today, I don't have an agenda."

"If you don't mind me saying, Mr. Hart, but you look like the kind of man that always has an agenda."

Harry chuckled. "Honestly, people give me too much credit," he said with honesty and it was the truth. 

Harry Hart was a very complex man, sometimes he liked to think about himself as two separate people to process his being. First, there was Harry Hart, the editor, his work persona. The editor was confident and calm, he could flirt and manipulate authors, publicists, and whoever he needed to get the job done. He was always perfectly tidy and could read people as well as he could read his books. 

And then that was Harry, just Harry. Harry could still read people, but he couldn't deal with them to save his life. He couldn't flirt because he didn't know what people would think and it made him anxious as fuck. He liked to stay at home and he didn't like crowded places. He could easily get manipulated and fooled around, especially by the people he loved. But 'Just Harry' was hidden behind a brick wall and Harry "The Editor" Hart had no intention to let someone see him.

"Then, I will guide you to your table," Gazelle said politely, but Harry could see that she wasn’t convinced. She wouldn’t probably warn Eggsy about Harry’s presence there.

Harry ordered a Hachis Parmentier, which was basically the French version of a Shepherd's Pie, and he was enjoying his wine and waiting for it when Eggsy got out of the kitchen with his dish, which was a welcomed surprise. He waved for some clients but when he was near Harry's table, his grin faded into narrowed eyes. He served Harry without asking permission and then stared at him. He didn’t look angry, but Harry could see that he was a little annoyed. After the week he had, Harry wasn’t exactly surprised by his reaction.

"Did you got tired of waiting for my call?" Eggsy smirked.

"Of course not, Eggsy," Harry partially lied. "It wouldn't be very gentlemanlike of me to come here and try to rush a response out of you," he pointed. "I know you must think that," he mildly said. "But I can guarantee you that I came here for other reasons," he smiled.

"What would be it then?" Eggsy asked crossing his arms.

"Oh," Harry gently exalted. "I think you already know. I told you when we first met, your food is delightful and I think I am becoming quite addicted to it."

Eggsy uncrossed his arms and blushed. His eyes were wide open and he looked so adorable that Harry was happy that it had self-control enough to stop himself from saying it out loud.

"Good," Eggsy said after swallowing. "I am glad that you like it," he gave Harry a little smile. Eggsy didn’t know how to react to direct compliments, particularly when it comes to someone like Harry. “I have to go back to the kitchen, enjoy your meal.”

"Of course, do not let me stop you from doing your work," Harry smiled. “And thank you, I will.”

"Good night, Harry," Eggsy said trying to hide his confusion and his amusement with this whole situation. He felt like a teen with a little crush on a classmate that was paying attention to him.

"Good night, Eggsy," Harry said smoothly. Eggsy turned and went to the kitchen again. Harry let out a heavy sigh. "Oh, dear," he blushed a little. "What in heavens am I doing?"

  
  


*

Chester King's article was worse than Eggsy had anticipated, it was a fucking nuclear bomb.

_ When I first heard that Gary Unwin was opening a restaurant, I was at a loss of words, and I am not saying it in a positive manner. As you all are well aware off, I met Mr. Unwin when he participated at MasterChef and I am going to write here what I told the judges about him when I was invited to the program: Mr. Unwin's abilities are pedestrian. He's sure well fitted for working on a common pub, but not for running a kitchen. My visit to his first restaurant, Galahad, just reaffirmed my opinion. _

_ There isn't absolutely nothing phenomenal on it. Even the decoration presented is intended to pass as sophisticated when it isn't. However, it isn't even the most depressing fact about Galahad. Mr. Unwin's food although technically well prepared is simply mundane. There isn't sparkle on it. I could barely eat the main course and I was so disappointed that I didn't even order dessert. It is a well-known fact that I have a little bit of a sweet tooth, but I couldn't force myself to go through it. It wasn't worth. This is also the reason why this review will be pretty short, I could point out all the wrong things that I saw in my visit, but there are so many that point one per one isn’t something worthy of my time. _

_ I have to say that I really tried to be open-minded about Galahad, after all, a lot of my colleagues were praising Mr. Unwin's talents. But now I am sure that they were lured by Mr. Unwin's charismatic personality and pretty face. He isn't the first chef to use his cunning to make people believe that he is better than he really is, and won't be the last. _

_ Nevertheless, if you decided you wanna try Mr. Unwin's food at Galahad don't be afraid, the prices are as cheap as the food they serve. _

**_Chester King_ **

  
  


Eggsy read the article on his bed. When he finished it his will to get up and start his day was non-existent. So he stayed laid there, facing the ceiling, and thinking about in who he had pissed off in his past life to have such bad karma. His cellphone started to ring a little after that and not even Uptown Girl by Billy Joel, the song that he chose to Roxy, could cheer him up.

"Eggsy," Roxy said with sympathy making Eggsy groan.

"You read it," Eggsy blurted.

"I had to read it to Gazelle, she started but she got too angry to finish," Roxy said. "She went out for a run to de-stress."

"Good for her. I think I will throw myself out of the window and try to do the same," he said sarcastically while running his hand through his hair.

"Eggsy Unwin, don't you dare joke about something like it," Roxy replied angrily. "I will punch your pretty face."

"How dare you?" Eggsy said, pretending to be offended. "How I am supposed to lure my clients without my pretty face?" He impersonated Chester King. "I will be fine," Eggsy sighed. "I am sad, I definitely want to punch that bastard in the face, but it wasn't like I didn't see it coming."

"Maybe you should take the day off," Roxy suggested. "Your staff will understand."

"Gazelle should take it too," he gently replied and then yawned.

"You know her, when she gets mad she throws herself at work and tries to perfect it until she feels better," Roxy fondly said and Eggsy giggled.

"Roxy, we were fucking perfect. There isn't anything to correct."

"We are talking about Gazelle. She always finds a way."

"That's why she's the best,” Eggsy smiled fondly. “You should go, you will be late for work."

"Yeah, you are right. Listen, take the day, maybe the rest of the week. Tilde is an amazing sous chef, she can deal with running the kitchen for a week while you take time off. Go see your mum and Daisy."

"Just one day is fine, I need to spend my energy somewhere or I will go bonkers. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Eggsy," Roxy said. "Bye."

"Bye, bye," Eggsy said and then hanged up.

*

Chester King's article was outrageous. Harry never read so many lies in his life, and he was so wrathful in Eggsy's name. He didn't deserve it, Harry only ate at Galahad twice, but the service and the food were impeccable. Not only that, but the staff was very polite and gentle and the atmosphere was cozy. But what really made Harry angry was the insinuation that Eggsy used his charisma and appearance to lure his clients and other critics, it was unacceptable. Absolutely disgusting.

So, of course, Harry ranted about it while he and Merlin were having lunch.

"I am not surprised that you hate a man that you never met and are very fondly of a lad that you met two weeks ago," Merlin pointed. "That is your trademark."

"Are you insinuating that I am exaggerating?" Harry asked with a frown.

"What I am saying, is that you get attached too easily to other people and you need to calm down before you get yourself in a situation that you are not ready to face yet, or that can end up with you and somebody else hurt," Merlin had a gently, but a stern expression.

"He is just a client," Harry replied annoyed. “Nothing more.”

"Possible client, he didn't say yes yet," Merlin argued. "And even if he becomes one of our authors I don't believe that you aren't seeing that this is just like Emma again."

"I do not love him, Merlin," Harry blurted.

"But you like him, cut the crap. I know you. Look, I am not saying that it will end up as it did with Emma, okay? I am just asking you to think about what you are doing and what you really want. Don't be impulsive."

"You know I am not impulsive, the most spontaneous thing that I ever did in my life was move abroad with Emma and look at how it ended. I am not dumb," Harry said angrily. "I appreciate your concern, but I am not a kid, Merlin. Don't treat me like one. This is about business."

Merlin sighed tiredly. "If you say so."

Of course, Merlin was right. Harry already thought about that, but he was sure that it wouldn't be a problem because he wouldn't let it become one. He likes Eggsy, he admires him and he was sure that they could be great friends, but it would be it. When Harry said that he was done with love he meant it, he wasn't exaggerating. The hole that Emma's left was filled with his work and his new hobbies and Harry was enjoying his new life.

He wouldn't lie and say that sometimes he didn't feel alone, but it didn't bother him anymore, especially now that he had his friends back. But he wouldn't force himself through the risk of finding love again just to have it be taken from him. And Eggsy? Harry knew that Eggsy was a menace in this aspect. He was young, gorgeous, successful, and funny. Eggsy Unwin could have anyone he wanted and it was dangerous. You see, Harry was confident about himself. He knew the was handsome, he knew he was smart, and he was also successful, but if Emma taught something to him is that it all didn't really matter. The heart always talks louder and Harry could easily be replaced.

It didn't stop his treacherous mind from thinking about Eggsy, and if Harry wasn't so determined to prove to Merlin that he was wrong, he would probably have shown at Galahad again that week. However, he decided to wait. He would see Eggsy in Roxy's and Gazelle's celebration anyway so there was no need to rush. Merlin wanted him to be careful? He was going to be fucking careful.

So, when Roxy's and Gazelle's engagement celebration day arrived, Harry was glad that Eggsy wasn't at the pub. He got even more relief when he noticed how much he truly wanted Eggsy to be there, and it wasn't even because he wanted to discuss the book, but because he just wanted to be around the other man. That knowledge made Harry's heart pound on his chest. 

He was sitting with Merlin and Ginger while Roxy and Gazelle were talking with some other friends near the bar. Harry wasn't even paying attention to what Merlin and Ginger were discussing, he was looking to the table and drinking his Guinness so fast that it wasn't probably good for him. He just didn't know how to deal with all those feelings, Merlin was right when he said that Harry was a very emotional person and the problem on it is that he didn't know what he was feeling most of the time. It was enerving.

"Harry, are you fine?" Ginger gently asked.

"Yes, Gin," Harry said. "I am just.....thinking." Merlin snorted and smirked before drinking his own beer, he probably knew what was in Harry's mind.

"I think I will get me another Guinness, excuse me," Harry said before getting up and living the table. 

He was waiting for his beer when he saw Eggsy getting inside the pub, his cheeks were red because of the cold and there was a blue scarf around his neck. Eggsy started looking around when his eyes met Harry's, he smiled. It was little, simple. The kind of smile when you recognize a familiar face and yet it made Harry's heart aches and wish things that he shouldn't ask for. Eggsy started walking towards him.

"Hey," Eggsy said happily. "Do you know where Roxy is?" He asked.

"Yes, Roxy, of course," Harry stammered. "I believe she is near the pool table now," he pointed the direction. "You are late," Harry blurted before he could stop himself. "I thought you wouldn't be here."

Eggsy raised a brow and looked at Harry with a pleased expression. "I had to take care of my sister for my mum, I told Roxy that I would be late," Eggsy smirked. "Missed me?"

"I was hoping we could talk about the book," Harry lied. "Since you didn't call me yet." Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Are you always work and no play, Harry? That's a bummer, you should relax a little bit more," Eggsy winked. He found it awkward that Harry wasn't giving him a witty reply like he did before. 

"Pubs are just not my element," Harry explaining picking up his beer from the bartender's hand. "I will go back to my table, excuse me."

"Right," Eggsy drawled with a raised brow. "I will look for Roxy and Gazelle."

When Harry got back to the table Merlin was staring at him with a bad hidden smile.

"Are you starting to realize it, aren't you?" Merlin asked with an amused voice.

"Shut up," Harry said annoyed. "It doesn't mean anything."

"Just so you to know," Merlin said. "This doesn't give me any pleasure."

"You were never a lier, darling," Ginger said smiling at them, Merlin probably filled her in about Harry's current drama. "Don't start being one now," Merlin kissed her cheek.

"Aye, aye, my lady," Merlin said and then faced Harry with a big smirk. "I lied."

"Thank you for clear things out for me, Merlin," Harry ironically said. "I couldn't tell," he groaned. 

"At least you aren't working with him, yet," Merlin pointed trying to be helpful. "Honestly, I don't know the lad but if you got over Emma and want another relationship just fucking go for it Harry, be careful though."

"I already told you that I don't want to be in one relationship," Harry argued.

"Okay, okay," Merlin said. "I will stop."

Harry drank his beer faster than he could. It was helping him calm his nerves down and put himself together before he could make a full of himself in front of his friends and Eggsy. If he could focus on his task, getting Eggsy to agree to publish the book, he could keep his mind out of how lovely Eggsy was looking. So, Harry breathed slowly and when Eggsy, Roxy, and Gazelle sat with them, he was under control.

"Merlin, Ginger," Roxy said. "This is Eggsy, my best and longest friend. Eggsy, Merlin is Kingsman's Books co-owner, and Ginger is his wife. She is also a great advertising professional that work with us from time to time."

"Nice to meet you both," Eggsy said and then shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you lad," Merlin said to Eggsy. "I am hearing great things about you from Roxy and Harry. I don't care much about non-fictional books, but if you decide you want to publish yours with us, you will be very welcomed."

"Thanks, bruv," Eggsy said and then looked at Roxy narrowing his eyes. "Did Gazelle really proposed you or this is just a book intervention to try to get me to agree with you?" He asked playfully. Roxy gave him a punch on his arm. "Ouch."

"You are not the center of my life, Eggsy Unwin," Roxy said.

"Okay, ok, luv," Eggsy said making the other people on the table laugh. "You don't need to get violent."

After that, the five of them went into a conversation about Roxy's and Gazelle's wedding. Harry stayed mostly quiet while enjoying this beer. He was able to pay attention to the conversation and he would reply when someone directly asked him something, but otherwise, he was okay with being on the background. Although he was trying not to get attention, he could see Eggsy staring at him with the corner of his eyes and he wished to know what the other man was thinking.

At some moment, more friends from the grooms arrived and Roxy and Gazelle got up to greet them. Ginger and Merlin chatted with Eggsy a little longer before they both decided that they wanted to dance. Dream a Little Dream Of Me by Ella Fitzgerald was playing and that was Ginger's favorite song, so she dragged Merlin for the little dance floor that the pub had. Eggsy and Harry were left alone. 

"You are looking a little better," Eggsy pointed out. "More relax, it’s nice," he smiled.

"Thank you, Eggsy," Harry said, trying not to sound nervous. "How are you?"

Eggsy crossed his arms and relaxed on his sit. "Better, it was a hell of a week."

"I read the article. It was bullshit," Harry blurted surprising Eggsy with the choice of words. "I hope you know that," he said gently.

"Of course I know," Eggsy sighed. "And it isn't like I care about posh people's opinions of me, the problem is that it will affect my restaurant. Well, already started. For the first time since we opened, we weren't fully booked on Friday," Eggsy gave him a sad smile.

"You will recover your clients," Harry said with confidence. "You know, the book...."

"Here we go again," Eggsy interrupted him. "I swear you and Roxy are like a book worm or something." Harry chuckled and Eggsy looked at him fondly, he never heard the other man’s laugh before.

"Yes, a little. But listen to me, just for a second and after it, I won't talk about it anymore. Today,” Harry emphasized. “Working on a book is toilsome, I understand that since, well, I’m an editor.” Harry rambled, finding it hard to make himself sound clear because he was a little drunk. “But they allow people to know you and your work deeply. It creates a connection that articles and little interviews aren't able to do or even TV shows. And it is what you want it to be, no one can manipulate your image.”

Since Eggsy was listening to, Harry proceeded.

"It will, also, give you a bigger range. There is a lot of people that work making reviews of books for free on the internet, so it is an easier way to achieve a bigger audience that will learn about you and your food." Harry explained. "It will attract more clients, and not only people that buy specialized magazines but people that accidentally came across to your book on a shop and decided to buy it because they wanted to learn how to cook," he took a sip of his beer. "Do you wanna get people's attention so the Michelin Guide will pay attention to you too? A book is a better way of doing it than gastronomic reviews," Harry finished.

"Those are nice arguments," Eggsy said thoughtfully. "I have to give you that."

"Nice enough for you finally call me so we can close the deal ?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Good try, but no," Eggsy said with a sly smile.

"You are really a rough audience, Eggsy," Harry said with a smitten expression.

"But they are nice enough to make me seriously consider it," Eggsy said with seriousness. Harry sighed and then grinned. "Don't be so pleased with yourself. You got lucky to catch me in a bad moment."

"Trust me, Eggsy," Harry said picking up the other man's hand in an automatic gesture. When his mind processed what he was doing, he gave it a little squeeze before letting it go. "All this situation with Chester King is not allowing me to enjoy it as much as I could. A victory without merits isn't good."

Eggsy curiously looked at Harry. "You are very competitive, aren’t you?" Eggsy drawled. “I bet you always want to be on top" Eggsy flirted, the meaning behind his words weren't lost for Harry. He swallowed and forced himself to do his best-unfazed face before he could smirk at Eggsy. Harry tried to remind himself that after all, it was business, it was work, and he could flirt back if that meant that Eggsy would keep his attention on Harry.

"As much as I can, Mr. Unwin," Harry said facing Eggsy, their eyes locked. "Although I don't mind being in a lower position on the right occasion," he drawled. 

Eggsy choked with his drink, how could this man look like an adorable mess in one second and in the next minute say shit like this for him like it wasn't anything? Eggsy couldn't describe how Harry was making him feel. Harry was still a completely strange, and Eggsy wanted to dive in and find out more about him. It was like when he started realizing that he had a crush on Jack, but this time Eggsy wasn't a confused young man that didn't know who he was and what he wanted. He was starting to realize that he wanted Harry Hart, he didn't know how and he didn't particularly care.

"Are you all right?" Harry politely asked. Eggsy could see that he was worried.

"Yeah, I am more than fine, Harry," Eggsy grinned. "I think I will get myself another drink, want one?" He offered.

"No, I had quite enough," Harry said. "I think is time for me to go home now. I will find the others and say goodbye," Harry got up. He probably should go before he messed it all up.

"So soon?" Eggsy asked disappointed.

"If you miss me, Eggsy," Harry smirked. "All you have to do is give me that call. Good night," Harry nodded.

"See ya, Harry," Eggsy said. Harry gave him one last smile before he went away. He was feeling a little guilty, he shouldn't flirt with Eggsy that way if he had no intention to act upon it. But god, how he wanted it. He was starting to want it so fucking bad and yet he was too afraid. Maybe it was already too late to be careful.


	3. Chapter 3

"Two boeuf bourguignon, table ten," Eggsy screamed. "One confit de canard, table seven."

"Five minutes to the Boeuf," Tilde replied.

"Three minutes and the canard will be ready to fly," Jamal shouted.

The atmosphere at Galahad didn't improve after Chester King's article came out. They were not only receiving fewer reservations but apparently King's opinion attracted a bunch of his groupies to the restaurant. They went there with the solemn purpose of giving Galahad bad reviews, talk badly of them in their youtube channels, and annoy the shit out of Eggsy and his staff. Although Eggsy considered himself patient, there was a limit of things that he could put up with before losing his temper, and he was already in his fucking limit.

So, when Gazelle went into the kitchen with a pissed expression and with table four's dish on a tray, Eggsy inbreathe angrily and looked at her. "What is fucking wrong now?" 

"The same, they said the fish is overcooked," Gazelle answered. Eggsy and her exchanged looks and they didn't even need to talk to understand what each other was thinking. The fish was perfectly cooked. In fact, if they cooked it less, the fish would be raw.

"I will deal with it. Table four, innit?" Eggsy said with an angry smile while removing his apron. "Tilde, the kitchen is yours," Eggsy said before walking towards the freezer.

"Eggsy, what are you going to do?" Gazelle asked exasperatedly while following Eggsy. He didn't reply. Instead, he caught a fresh Salmon, that wasn't clean or cut yet, and then he picked up an enormous knife. He smirked at Gazelle and her eyes became wide open. "No," she said.

Eggsy got out of the kitchen in a storm, the door opened with a big boom and everyone in the dining room looked at him while he heavily walked towards table four. "Good evening, sir. I brought your dish, I am sorry that it wasn't prepared according to your taste. We don't serve sushi, but I think it will do," Eggsy said with a wrathful smile. He hit the fish on the table and then stabbed it with the knife. "Bon appetit," Eggsy made a reverence and then went to his office without looking at anyone. If he had looked, he would see that everyone was completely shocked by his explosion.

"This is atrocious," was the last thing he heard before shutting his door close.

He sat at his chair, put his head between his hands, and closed his eyes. Gazelle was totally going to kill him later and, god, he knew it would be all over social media. Eggsy knew it was a bad idea, he knew, but that fucking bastard sent his Saumon à l'oseille back to the kitchen three times. For three fucking times, they had to throw a perfectly good cooked dish away because the bastard wanted to annoy him. Eggsy couldn't take it anymore.

Half an hour later, and after dealing with the tantrum that Eggsy threw, Gazelle went into Eggsy's office. She didn't say anything, she just glared at him and Eggsy sighed.

"I know, I fucked up, I am sorry," Eggsy rambled regretfully. "The next time I will send Tilde, she knows how to be diplomatic and shit."

"Do you know what I wanted to do with that guy?" Gazelle drawled, she had an expression so stern that Eggsy writhed on his chair. He nodded. "But I didn't, because we have to be professional Eggsy. I am your partner on this, not your fucking mother. We can't afford this type of thing right now, our restaurant is new, we are not consolidated yet, and this type of thing can ruin our reputation."

"I am really sorry, 'elle," Eggsy said. "I will deal with this mess, okay?"

"How?" Gazelle asked. "Our numbers are running down since that article and after this mess? I didn't receive any calls of magazines interested in writing an article about us and with this, I doubt that we will."

"Maybe we can increase our presence on social media, make promos and raffles and stuff to get more clients," Eggsy said, and when Gazelle didn't reply he sighed. " And I will also call Harry to talk about the book." Eggsy proceeded moodily. "If this can help us, then I will shove my pride into my ass and take the shot." To be honest, Eggsy was already considering the book after he and Harry had their little chat in the pub. However, he decided to wait a little longer in part because he didn’t want to work on it, and in part because he wanted to tease Harry and see how much it would take for the other man to beg him to accept the contract. 

"Call him now," Gazelle said unfazed.

" 'elle is late, I will call...."

"No, now. I won't take risks with you, Unwin," Gazelle said firmly.

"Okay, mum," Eggsy picked up Harry's card in the drawer and started calling him. "See, I am doing it." Gazelle gave him a nod and left the room. "Not my mother my arse," Eggsy said distractedly.

"Excuse me," an outraged voice replied in his ear. "Who am I talking to?"

"Fuck," Eggsy blurted. "I mean, I am sorry. Hi, Harry, this is Eggsy," he explained embarrassed. "I was distracted." Eggsy heard a little chuckle.

"Good evening, Eggsy," Harry said with amusement. "I have to say that I wasn't expecting your call at all. Even though it hurts me, I was ready to surrender and admit my defeat."

"Hold that thought, I am not saying that I will accept your offer, yet," Eggsy lied. "But I will let you explain to me what happens if I accept it."

"Marvelous," Harry said happily. "When will you be available to discuss this matter?"

"Tomorrow is good for me," Eggsy replied. "There is a coffee shop nearby and they have a great lunch menu, I can message you the address."

"Excellent, is 12 am acceptable?"

"Yeah," Eggsy said.

"I will see you there then, Eggsy," Harry said softly. "You won't regret."

"Well, if I end up regretting it you are paying for my lunch," Eggsy joked.

"It can be arranged," Harry replied playfully. "Good night, Eggsy."

"See you, Harry."

They both hanged up. Even though they didn't talk much, their little chat cooled Eggsy's temper a little bit. Harry's voice sounded like fucking velvet, like he was sleepy and ready to go to bed, on the phone and it made Eggsy imagine a few things. At least their lunch wouldn’t be boring.

*

Harry got at the coffee shop earlier than he expected to be. He was so excited about the possibility of really being able to publish Love and Food: Homemade Recipes Around The World (LF:HRATW) that for the first time on his personal history, he wasn't late. He got a table right next to a window with a beautiful view of the street and sat. While he was waiting for Eggsy, he decided to look at the little notes that he had made at the LF:HRATW manuscript.

If asked, Harry wouldn't know how to describe what he was feeling. It was like he was under a grey sky since things started going down with Emma, but now the sky was opening and Harry was able to see the sun. He felt accomplished, he recovered a sense of himself, and with this, he knew he was more than someone with a failed relationship. He was Harry Freaking Hart, Chief Editor of Kingsman's Book, the man that once convinced Elton John to authorize them to publish his biography. And now, he was going to convince Eggsy of publishing his book with them. Harry was so distracted with these thoughts and the reading that he didn't notice when Eggsy arrived.

Eggsy stood near the table, but not close enough for his movements to warn Harry of his presence. He glared Harry with a soft smile, the other man looked relaxed and almost cheerful. Since he met Harry, Eggsy saw a lot of different kinds of smiles, and although they weren't fake, they lacked the naturality of the one that Harry was doing while he was reading that heap of paper. Harry was such a contradictory figure, he could be sexy as fuck, but he also could be that soft and that fact made Eggsy’s heart warm.

"What are you reading that is making you smile that way?" Eggsy asked making Harry wince on his chair. "Is that one of those porn novels?" Eggsy scoffed. Harry's wide eyes narrowed.

"Of course not," Harry replied calmly. "I don't think that type of reading is appropriate for this time of the day." He explained trying to ignore how his heart was palpitating. Eggsy’s green eyes were shining with fun, and Harry wished guiltily that this was really a date and not a working meeting. 

"So, you DO read porn novels at other times of the day," Eggsy smirked and Harry blushed a little bit. He rolled his eyes, trying to hide his own smile and pointed the chair to Eggsy.

"Have a seat, Eggsy," Harry offered politely and Eggsy took it. "Actually, this is the manuscript that you sent to us," he explained. Harry closed the manuscript and offered it to Eggsy. 

"Love and Food: Homemade Recipes Around The World?” Eggsy read with a raised brow. “That's a horrible name.” He concluded.

"Didn't you named it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nah, I let Roxy handle it since she was more excited about it than I was," Eggsy pointed.

"I am glad that she did it then, I love the name. Corny names are a common feature in culinary books. Even though your book isn't exactly a culinary book. It's an interesting mix between a travel book, autobiography, and a cookbook. Of course, we need to settle this and go with a type so it won’t be confusing to readers or to us when it is time to advertise it."

"You mean it is a mess," Eggsy replied.

"More like a rough diamond that needs to be faceted," Harry said. Eggsy bit his lip, unsure if he should ask the next question.

"Why are you so interested in my book, Harry?” Eggsy asked intrigued. “I mean, Roxy likes it, and she has the tendency to take care of my life even tho I am not a kid, but you are just a random guy."

"Tristan wanted to publish it as well," Harry answered fastly, hoping that he wouldn't have to confess how much that book meant to him. 

"Tristan gave up after one week," Eggsy insisted. "And he definitely didn't show up at my restaurant or asked me out for lunch. He just sent me very long and boring emails that I didn't read," Eggsy smiled slyly. Harry snorted.

"I know. When I went to see Tristan about your book he became quite distressed about the subject. If I remember well, he called you a nightmare," Harry said with a fond smile. Tristan was wrong though. Eggsy wasn’t a nightmare, he was a hurricane, and, god, how Harry was being devastated by him. 

"Good afternoon, sirs," the waitress said with a smile. "I am sorry that I took so long to visit your table, we're pretty full today." She looked apologetic and afraid of their reaction.

"Not a problem, luv," Eggsy said trying to comfort her. "I want my usual."

"Okay, Eggsy," she said. Since Eggsy was used to eat there a lot he knew pretty much all the staff. "And you sir?" She asked Harry.

"Ah," Harry said. He was so distracted observing their interaction that he almost forgot that he should order his own food. He loved the fact that Eggsy could be daring and, yet, so gently. "The same he is having," He blurted.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said before leaving.

"I didn't though you were a hamburger kind of guy," Eggsy said entertained. He leaned his head on his hand watching Harry like he was a fucking sitcom. Harry cleaned his throat.

"I lived in The United States for three years, you don't survive there without becoming a hamburger kind of guy," Harry replied repeating Eggsy’s words with an ironic tone. He knew that he had to cut this lunch short. Talk with Eggsy, and be around him was so easy that Harry was almost letting his facade down. "About the contract....."

"No, no, no, Harry," Eggsy said. "You didn't explain to me why you are so interested in my book yet," Eggsy glared at him and Harry knew that the other man didn't have any intention of letting this subject go. Harry sighed.

"Well," he drawled. "As said before, I was living in the United States. I had my own publishing house there, and I was also about to get married. Let's just said that things didn't work out, neither in my professional life nor personal life," Harry admitted while giving Eggsy a sad smile. Eggsy's own smile faded and he looked at Harry with empathy.

"Harry, I'm so...."

"No need for that," Harry interrupted him politely. "I am fine now. I decided to go back home, here, and I started working at Kingsman's Books again. On my first day, I came across your manuscript when I was trying to update myself." Harry smiled tenderly at him. "The name definitely caught my attention and since I was already thinking about start cooking as a way to take my mind out of that happened, I decided to give your manuscript a try."

"May I?" Harry said pointing to the manuscript. Eggsy nodded and gave it to him. Then, Harry opened it and started to read the first page.

_ Today was my last day of class. We had to replicate a recipe of our own choice and I picked up Quail Stuffed With Foie Gras. I hate this dish, but I wanted to prove my professors and colleagues that I mastered it, especially because I already tried to make that recipe during one class and I failed. Well, this time I didn't. It was perfect. I should be feeling happy about this, but I am not. I feel like I have my whole life ahead of me, but I don't know what to do with it. I had this sudden realization that I am not who I was before it all started, but I also don't know who am I, and who I wanna be. _

  
  


"The first time I read that," Harry looked at Eggsy and then gave him a little smile. "I thought with myself, this is a man that understands what I am feeling now. And then you made a stupid joke about how you felt so stuffed as the Quail you had cooked and I couldn't stop laugh," Harry noticed that Eggsy was blushing a little. "After that, I couldn’t stop. I didn’t know you and yet I wanted to know more about your journey."

"It was a stupid joke," He replied with a monotonous voice. "People shouldn't read it." Eggsy had a blank expression, he didn't want people to know him under his bravado, especially not Harry. Harry picked up his hand gently.

"Eggsy, when people read it they won't think you’re weak or that you are a joke," he said caressing Eggsy's hand with his finger, trying to comfort him. "If that is what are you afraid of. They will see you as an inspiration."

Eggsy snorted. "I am nothing more than a chav that was lucky, Harry. And people like me don't need inspiration, they need the government to give two fucks about them so they won't have to get inside a culinary show to try to change their fucking lives," Eggsy said bitterly.

"You are right, but sometimes a little hope is helpful," Harry said softly. "People already love you Eggsy, let them know you."

Eggsy and Harry stared at each other, none of them were quite sure about what to do or say. Happily, the waitress arrived with their order. Harry let Eggsy's hand go, regretting the loss of his warmth. He didn't even thought about how he probably shouldn't hold Eggsy's hand or what that meant, it was almost an instinct. After that, they ate in silence. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but there was a tension in the air. If this was a normal business meeting, he would start chatting about foolish things in order to improve mood, but for some reason he couldn’t. He didn't want to play this game with Eggsy anymore, he didn't want to seduce the other man into a contract. 

He really wanted to close the deal, but not by playing with Eggsy's insecurities or feelings. The truth is that Harry cared about Eggsy, he really did, he liked the other man. He was trying to hold back his affections the best he could, but he couldn't treat Eggsy like he was meaningless to him. For his lucky, Eggsy was the one that decided to break the silence.

"Tell me about the contract," Eggsy said.

"As you wish," Harry replied.

Harry explained about the contract and then proceeded to tell Eggsy about the next steps. LF: HRATW was incomplete, Eggsy was careless in cutting things out of the diary so a lot of parts ended suddenly or had a bad transition. They also needed photos to illustrated it, something that Eggsy said that he could provide and Harry couldn't wait to see the photos of the recipes he did while abroad.

"I think, it needs a better organization. We should divide the book into two parts, the first will be about your journey. The places you stayed, where you worked, the visits you did to local open markets or restaurants, new ingredients that you discovered. Then the second part will be dedicated to the recipes that you learned and how to prepare them," Harry suggested.

"I don't know anything about books, so I'll trust on your opinion about it," Eggsy said. "We really need a new name tho. That name is long and so bad."

"If it will make you agree," Harry drawled with a hopeful expression. Eggsy sighed and extended his hand to Harry.

"Deal," he said looking bored. Harry couldn't help himself but grin while picking up Eggsy's hand. 

"Then, my dear. Would you like to come to Kingsman's Books with me and look at the contract? We can discuss a new name on our way there,” Harry said.

"Yeah, let's go," Eggsy replied.

They decided to take a cab and on their way to Kingsman's Book, they started talking about the recipes that Harry had tried to cook. Eggsy laughed at Harry's failed attempts and gave him some tips. At some point, they also started talking about Eggsy's participation in MasterChef. It was a very pleasing afternoon and when the contract was finally signed nor Eggsy or Harry wanted to say goodbye to each other. But both of them had work to do.

Later that day, Harry showed Tristan the contracted signed and rejoiced himself when the other man opened his mouth in shock and blurted "I can't believe you really got him into agreeing with you." He wished he could have taken a picture to show Eggsy, but it didn't stop him from detailing Tristan's reacting for him through message.

*

Eggsy had to rearrange his life so he would have time to write, which meant that he had to spend less time on Galahad's kitchen and more time in his office. It was a good thing that Tilde was an amazing sous chef, otherwise, they would be really fucked. Eggsy decided that he would run the kitchen on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday while Tilde would take care of the rest of the week. 

It has been a few weeks since Eggsy started working on Love and Food so he was getting used to writing on a daily based. Write the book, or correct it, was easier than Eggsy first thought it would be because Harry was really good at his job. He wrote a lot of little comments in Eggsy's manuscript, some of them were full of details and explained to Eggsy what was missing. Usually, Eggsy would follow Harry’s instructions and that was it. There wasn’t more to worry about.

"Don't worry about grammar," Harry said after they signed the contract. "When you finish re-writing it someone will correct any mistakes you may make, it is a normal procedure," he explained handing the manuscript to Eggsy. "I already made a lot of notes to guide you, but every time you finish a new chapter send it to Roxy and we'll see if it will need more alterations or not."

"Roxy?" Eggsy asked with curiosity. "I thought you were going to work with me."

"I will supervise," Harry said. "And you can call me anytime you want if you need someone to talk about the book," he finished.

Of course, Eggsy took every little opportunity to bother Harry about the book. The truth is that he wanted to talk more with the other man, Harry was funny and Eggsy was quite smitten by him. So, since they started working together he would text Harry to complain about Harry's complicating writing, how he was tired of being out of the kitchen all the time, and about how Roxy made him rewrite a whole section of the second chapter. Sometimes Harry would ignore him, which made Eggsy disappointed, but sometimes the other man would reply with a joke and it was enough to brighter Eggsy's day.

Sometimes, Harry would be the one to initiate the conversation. Eggsy was in his office, at Galahad, working at the beginning of chapter four, when he received a message from Harry. It was a photo of a Chicken in Coconut Soup.

Harry: I miss your book, but I managed to make this by following an online recipe.

Eggsy smiled and took a photo of a jar of pickles that were sitting next to his computer. 

Eggsy: Yours looks better than mine.

Harry: Eggsy, you work at a restaurant, you are a chef, why are you eating pickles of all thing? 

Eggsy laughed. He almost could imagine Harry's frown expression. 

Eggsy: I like my snacks simple, I'm sorry if I am not a posh bastard.

Harry: They aren't snacks, they are an atrocity.

Eggsy: Maybe U can make something nice for me then ;)

Harry: The last time I checked, you were the chef and I was the book editor. You should be the one cooking something for me and not otherwise.

Eggsy: Then U should stop avoiding me and should show up at Galahad.

Eggsy wrote. He wasn't dumb, Harry used to show up twice per week, but now he was avoiding Eggsy's restaurant like it was the devil nest or something. He didn't know why Harry was doing it, Eggsy thought that the other man was as interesting in Eggsy as Eggsy was on him, and it couldn't be just because of the book. Right? Eggsy could see the way Harry looked at him, the way he would touch his hand, and the way sometimes Harry would blush or stutter while talking with him. It all couldn't be just an act, could it? 

Harry didn't reply to his message, so Eggsy sighed, put his cellphone aside and started writing again. However, he stopped writing a while after that because working on that book reminded him of Harry, and he didn't want to think about Harry when the other man was getting under his skin that way. Instead, he started planning the changes in the menu for the next month.

*

Harry didn't know how to reply to Eggsy's message. What he should write? "Yes, I am avoiding you, Eggsy. I can't stand to be at your side without holding your hand, but I am a coward and I can't confess my feelings for you." Or lie and say something like "Don't be ridiculous Eggsy. I am just occupied with work." Actually, the second option wasn't so bad so after panicking for 2 hours he decided to text it.

Harry: I am sorry it took me that long to reply to you. I enjoyed my diner and decided to take a shower. Also, I am not avoiding you my dear, I just have been very occupied with work, that's all.

Eggsy: Ok, sweetie. I'll ask Gazelle to reserve ur table then ;)

Harry: Excellent. Don’t forget you also should separate the photos you wanna put on the book. 

Eggsy: Done, I’ll give them to u when u show up Saturday to eat.

Eggsy: I still think u should cook something 4 me as an award tho. I am working very hard :(

Harry: I will think about it. Good night, Eggsy.

Eggsy: Have nice dreams, Harry.

"Oh, for the love of God," Harry exclaimed. "I called him dear again and he called me sweetie," he said incredulously. "Sweetie." He repeated trying to understand the absurd that this situation was. 

Harry couldn't make himself figure out what he really wanted, especially now that he and Eggsy were getting closer. It was like there was always an expectation hanging in the air while they were together, or talking, and Harry couldn't bear that feeling. He was torn, he was panicking and his anxiety was over the fucking roof. Part of him didn't anything more than confesses his feeling for Eggsy, but another part of him was discrediting his feelings and tossing it aside.

Harry took a few breaths and then decided to do something very desperate. He decided to call Emma. He heard three rings before Emma's voice answered it.

"Harry?" Emma sounded surprised.

"Hi, Emma. I'm sorry for calling you," Harry apologized. "I know it has been months since we spoke properly, but I see myself in the middle of a complicate situation and I need your expertise."

"Oh, of course," Emma softly said. "I am glad in helping you, Harry. There is no need to apologize. What happened?"

"Well," Harry said running his hand through his hair and messing it. "I think I am falling in love with someone, very fast indeed, and this is scaring me a little bit. You used to say......"

"Harry," Emma interrupted him gently. "Forget everything I have said about love."

"You are a love expert Emma, I hardly think it is wise for me to ignore everything you wrote about it or talked about in your show," Harry replied exasperated.

"I was wrong, Harry," Emma said. "Look what happened to me, to us," she explained. "Everything I said about love, trying to transform it in only a behavioral science, was wrong. I mean, not all of it, but partially. Now, I need you to breathe and tell me exactly what is going on."

Tell Emma about Eggsy was weird, but Harry was able to do it anyway and without stuttering. His ex-fiance heard him carefully and not once cut him off. When Harry was finished, Emma spoke.

"Harry, you sound afraid darling," Emma said gently. "In my experience this fear can mean two things, or you are really falling in love with this man and afraid of pursuing his affection because of what happened to us," she explained. "Or you are so afraid with the idea of being in love again that you think you are in love with him when you aren't. You have to analyze it carefully, and you have to give yourself some time."

"I can't tell," Harry replied softly. "I am terribly confused."

"I am so sorry, Harry. I know that this is my fault," Emma sounded regretful. "I should have handled that situation better, but everything happened so fast."

"How did you know that you really loved Patrick and that it wasn't just self-sabotage because you were about to get married?" Harry asked ignoring Emma’s apologies. Emma sighed.

"It's cliche," Emma chuckled. "But when I was with him it was like anything else really didn't matter, it was like time was stopped, and I felt alive. Honestly, people would always talk about a sparkle in my program, a sparkle that they wanted to feel and I never quite understand what they were talking about until I felt myself," she explained. "But not all relationships are like that, Harry, and we are both in very different situations."

"I know," Harry said. "What do you suggest?"

"Be frank with him," Emma pointed. "If you need time to think and figure out what you're really feeling, ask him time, and if he cares about you he will give it to you," she advised.

"Thank you, Emma."

"Not a problem, Harry. I missed talking with you. When I said to you that I still wanted us to be friends I was being serious, call me every time you need it."

"I will, good night."

"Good night."

After they hanged up, Harry stayed in his living room thinking about what Emma said. He was feeling unprepared for a new relationship, he was sure that he didn't want one. He still liked Eggsy though, or at least he thought he did, but maybe Emma was right. Maybe Harry was so afraid of loving someone again that he just got attached to the first interesting person that popped up in his life and fooled himself to believe that he was in love when he wasn't.

Before going to bed, Harry took a decision.

When Saturday arrived, Harry managed to calm himself down. He was decided to talk about this with Eggsy. Harry wanted to put an end to the expectations around their relationship, maybe someday they would really be more than friends, but for Harry's own sake it couldn't be now. The problem was that when Harry got inside Eggsy's office and the other man grinned at him like Harry was the bloody sun, his will was terribly damaged.

"Hey," Eggsy welcomed him. "Did you enjoy your diner?"

"Yes," Harry replied with a blank expression. "It was quite pleasant. I see that you are eating pickles again instead of having a proper meal," Harry said looking the jar of pickles at Eggsy's table. Eggsy shrugged.

"It's my favorite snack. Also, I was hoping that you would cook for me, but I was wrong," Eggsy said disappointed. He saw that Harry didn't bring anything with him.

"I am sorry, I was occupied with....."

"Work, I know. You are giving me this excuse a lot lately," Eggsy said with a moping expression. "What is going on Harry? I thought we were becoming friends." Harry’s heart was aching a little because of the pain that he could see in Eggsy’s eyes.

"Can I sit?" Harry asked softly and Eggsy nodded. "I have a question to make, Eggsy. And I need you to be sincere with me."

"Go on," Eggsy said with a raised brow.

"Do you have romantic feelings for me?" Harry asked with a serious expression. Eggsy flushed and then giggled.

"Why? Are you going to turn me down?" Harry didn't answer. He just looked at Eggsy unfazed. "Oh my god, you are totally going to turn me down."

"It isn't like that," Harry said and sighed. "I like you very much Eggsy, I'm just not sure if I like you in are more passionate way. I told you that I was going to marry someone, but this didn't work out. What I didn't tell you is that my fiance fell in love with another person in the week we were supposed to get married. As you can imagine I was devastated," Harry explained. "And although my wounds healed just fine, I am not ready to be involved with someone yet."

"Okay," Eggsy simply said giving Harry a soft smile. Harry was prepared to receive a lot of questions, he was prepared to Eggsy’s cheek attitude, but the was not prepared for a resigned “okay”.

"Okay," Harry repeated. "Just it?" He requested surprised.

"Bruv, I have a crush on you," Eggsy said jeering. "It isn't like I'm madly in love with you, no offense."

"None took," Harry said smiling with relief.

"I still hope we can be friends tho," Eggsy said hopefully.

"Of course, I would like it very much," Harry agreed. "I honestly just needed the flirting to stop, it was quite enervating. All the expectations," Harry blurted before he could stop himself. "Now that we are friends you’ll learn that I am not as good in flirting as I sounded like, actually is quite the opposite," he rambled. 

"That explains a lot, really," Eggsy said with amusement. "Here, I separated the photos you asked," he cut out the subject and handed Harry an envelope, Harry took it. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice how tense Eggsy became.

"Thank you, Eggsy."

"Not a problem, Harry," Eggsy smiled fakely.

"I am afraid I have to go now. It's getting late."

"Right, no problem."

"Good night," Harry nodded getting up.

"Good night, friend," Eggsy awkwardly said. Harry smiled not noticing how uncomfortable Eggsy was before he left.

He also wasn't there to see how Eggsy let out a heavy sigh and stopped smiling.

"Fuck," Eggsy said. "Yes, Harry. I fucking like you, I bloody fucking like you, you bastard," he blurted angrily. "I even think I was starting to love you a little," he mumbled tiredly. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, at least now Harry wouldn’t avoid Eggsy like he was the plague or something. For Eggsy, it was better to keep Harry as a friend than nothing even though he knew it was going to hurt him a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fish scene was totally inspired by the movie No Reservations. 
> 
> Please, let me know if you are enjoying it because I am having trouble writing it so a little of feedback would be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Whereas Harry was enjoying the fact that he didn't have to worry about the clear sexual tension growing between him and Eggsy, and the possibility of are more sentimental relationship growing from it, Eggsy was.....

Let's just say things weren't good.

Eggsy was the kind of person that rarely fell in love with someone. It isn't that he had high standards when it comes to dating people, Eggsy's problem is that he passed so many years suppressing what he was really feeling that love didn't come easily for him. That's why this "Falling in Love With Harry" situation was horrible. Besides Jack, Eggsy didn't ever get attached to someone that fast before, nor he was turned down so quickly.

But there wasn't much that he could do besides waiting and accepting the fact that Harry wanted to be friends with him, just friends, that's it. And Eggsy forced himself to remind that fact every time Harry would send him a photo of the last recipe that he had tried to make, every time Harry would come to dine at Galahad, and when he would pop up at Eggsy's office to say hi or talk about the book. He just wished Harry wouldn't make it so hard, but the other man was always praising him and his food. He would always give him a fond smile and would always touch him and that............ Eggsy didn't know he could hate something with the same intensity that he loved it. 

However, he was managing. Since he was almost finishing the book, he wouldn't have to worry about being in touch with Harry so frequently. This would help Eggsy's feelings come down a little and the idea that Harry just wanted to befriend him wouldn't hurt so much.

Apart from that, things were pretty good. Chester King's minions weren't showing up more, the fact that Eggsy was writing a book caught the media's attention and he was invited for a few interviews. Galahad received a few positive reviews because of that, and his chances of being considered for a visit of the Michelin Guide were getting higher. When Eggsy told Roxy that, his friend just looked at him with a smug face.

"I told you," she said making Eggsy pout. "Now, there is no need for you to do that face, don't be a kid."

"You were right, there. I said it, happy?" He asked grumpily. 

"Very," Roxy smirked.

Eggsy, Gazelle, and Roxy were at Eggsy's flat. Sometimes, they would hang out together on Sunday, Eggsy would prepare them something to eat, and they would watch a movie and gossip about random stuff. I mean, Roxy and Eggsy would chat and Gazelle would glare her girlfriend with an amused smile. 

"Ah," Roxy said. "I almost forgot," she picked up her purse and handed an invitation to Eggsy. "Kingsman's Books will host a party for their authors and some more people in order to talk about our future books and promote networking. Harry asked me to give you an invitation."

"But there are two here," Eggsy said with a raised brow.

"I know," Roxy pointed. "These things are pretty boring so I decided to give you another one, this way you can invite whoever you want."

"But you'll be there," Eggsy said.

"Yeah, working," Roxy commented. "I have a list of people that I have to talk to, so I won't have a lot of time to babysit you."

"Gazelle..." Eggsy looked at Gazelle with a hopeful expression.

"No," she smiled. 

"It would be a bad idea anyway," Eggsy mumbled. "Roxy would be too distracted to work and Galahad would be pure chaos without you there," Eggsy sighed. "Great, now I have to find a date."

"Harry will be there," Roxy said mindlessly. "And being the boss and all, I think he'll have a little time to spare for you."

"Great," Eggsy said faking excitement.

Unfortunately, Eggsy wasn't lucky enough. He tried to find a date for two entire weeks, but he failed. In one desperate move, he even tried to invite his mum, but she said that the nanny wasn't available on that day to take care of Daisy. Which was bad, very bad. Eggsy considered just skipping it. He could just lie and say that he was sick, what bad could happen? The book would be published anyway, things were doing great, and he had no real reason to go besides the fact that he was one of Kingsman's Books' authors.

He had his mind settle on it, but then Harry Fucking Hart just had to show up at Galahad one day before the party. He knocked at Eggsy's office, got himself inside with that stupid polite smile capable of causing terrible things to Eggsy's heart, and sat in from of Eggsy like the chair belonged to him.

"Good evening, dear," Harry said. "How is chapter ten going?"

"Hi, Harry," Eggsy smiled, trying to ignore the tightness in his heart when Harry called him dear. "I'm almost finishing it, and then I can start the next. How was dinner?"

"Perfect, as always. I really like the new menu," Harry commented. "Do not get me wrong, my dear. The other one was also very good and I miss it terribly, but this one is just as marvelous," he rambled. Harry could be so fucking adorable sometimes that it was hard for Eggsy to concentrate. 

"I'm glad you liked," Eggsy faked a smile and Harry frowned.

"Are you alright?" Harry requested worriedly.

"Yeah, I am just a little tired from work," Eggsy lied. "I am happy that we’re almost finishing. There are just two chapters left, and after this, I can just relax and let you guys do your work."

"It's a good thing that tomorrow is Kingsman's party then," Harry pointed. "You'll be able to relax a little and watch a bunch of older man angrily discuss literature while drunk, it's pretty entertaining," Harry smirked. Eggsy chuckled.

"Yeah, it sounds fun," Eggsy said forgetting for a minute that he didn't want to go, that he should be giving Harry and excuse.

"I'll see you there then, darling," Harry said getting up, Eggsy mimicked the movement. "Goodnight, Eggsy," Harry said softly. Eggsy was ready to give his hand to Harry when the other man hugged him and kissed his cheek. If Harry noticed how tense Eggsy became he didn't say or demonstrated.

"See you," Eggsy smiled. Harry smiled back and nodded before getting out of the office.

"Fuck," Eggsy said. "Fuck," he repeated. Harry wouldn't believe in Eggsy's excuse and the fact was that Eggsy didn't want to lie to him too. It would be a silly lie, but Harry looked so happy with the idea that Eggsy would be there that he didn't want to disappoint the other man.

"Guess I will have to go without a date then," Eggsy mumbled exasperated. "Bloody perfect."

***

Nothing could have prepared Harry for the vision of Eggsy in a suit. The other man was already normally handsome, with a chef garment on he was fabulous, but in a suit? He looked absolutely delicious.

"Close your mouth, Harry," Merlin said. "You are salivating and I am afraid that it will drip soon," he smirked. Harry closed his mouth and stared at his friend with an annoyed expression. Merlin laughed.

"Sod off," Harry murmured to Merlin while he watched Eggsy walking directly toward the bar. "I should say hi."

"No, you shouldn't," Merlin said stopping Harry with his arm. "We have to talk with Poppy Adams, she is considering us as her next publishing house since she had a disagreement with her last one. Her books are very popular so it's needless for me to say that it would be good for us."

Harry groaned. "You are the one that deals with fiction books."

"Yes, but this is a big contract, and, between us two, you are the one with the silver tongue," Merlin pointed making Harry sigh. "You can talk with your boyfriend later."

"Not my boyfriend," Harry argued. "Just a really dear friend." 

"Keeping telling yourself that," Merlin said and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Harry, for someone so smart you can be pretty dense sometimes."

"You were the one to say that I should be more careful," Harry pointed.

"I also said you were a drama queen when you ranted about giving up love," Merlin said. "Being careful isn't the same as becoming a nun."

"Merlin," Harry said. "Sometimes I think your purpose in life is to annoy me or confuse me, either way, I am asking you to stop. Now, please, let's talk with Poppy already so I can talk with Eggsy."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," Merlin mocked.

Poppy was an extremely peculiar woman, and Harry didn't particularly like her. However he laughed when she told them a joke, and he flattered her anyway. Keeping his attention on Poppy was a hard task though, especially when Eggsy was on the other side of the room, drinking his fourth glass of Champagne, and talking with Charlie Hesketh. Harry hated Charlie Hesketh, he was a mediocre writer that thought no one could do what he was doing when there were fanfic writers that could do a better job and weren't being paid for it.

The fact that Eggsy didn't once look at him, the fact that he was smiling and laughing at something that Charlie had whispered in his ear was also annoying. Harry hoped that Roxy would interfere and save her friend's from Charlie's claws since she also didn't like him, but the young woman was distracted while talking with a publicist. It was needless to say that Harry was pretty useless at that moment, fortunately, Merlin was doing a pretty good job for himself, and Poppy wasn't noticing that Harry's full attention wasn't focused on her. 

They were talking for too long, in Harry's opinion, and they weren't even discussing business. It was purely small talk, and Harry was getting inpatient. Meanwhile, Charlie and Eggsy were getting closer. Harry's heart was pounding fast, and he was feeling a twinge of panic drilling his stomach. The last time he felt like that was when Emma was.....oh. Harry held his breath, his eyes were wide open, and his body was so tense that Poppy and Merlin started looking at him with worry. 

"Harry..." Merlin said.

"I'm fine, completely fine," Harry blurted. "I just remembered that I let my TV on." He lied.

"Poor thing, your light bill will be astronomical," Poppy said.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Adams," Harry gave her a charming smile while Merlin was staring at him with suspicion. "Go on, you were saying...."

"Yes, of course," Poppy replied. "As I said, I think the U.K would benefit tremendously from drug liberalization...."

Harry put a huge amount of effort into hearing what Poppy was saying, and he was compensated when she finally started talking about her new book. It took almost half an hour, but she agreed that they should talk more about it in a meeting.

"Excellent," Harry said with a smile. "Now, if you both excuse me, I have to say hello to one of our authors."

Harry made his way towards Eggsy, he straightened his posture, put his best smile on his face, and grabbed a glass of Champagne along the way.

"Hello Eggsy," he softly said catching Eggsy's and Charlie's attention. While Eggsy was looking at him with his wide green eyes, Harry kissed his cheek, making him blush, and only after that, he looked at Charlie. "Mr. Hesketh," he politely said, but his tone was cold as ice. Harry put a hand on Eggsy's back and Eggsy shivered, confused by that possessive touch. "I am sorry that it took me so long to talk with you Eggsy."

"That's fine," Eggsy replied narrowing his eyes.

"I see that you met Mr. Hesketh, another one of our authors," Harry pointed while glaring at Charlie with an unpleasant smile.

"I had to talk with him," Charlie gave Harry a smug smile. "He was looking absolutely gorgeous, and I was hoping that I could pleasure him a little bit in this tedious party," Charlie's eyes turned to Eggsy, that choked with his drink. “Besides, I am a big fan.”

"Were you successful?" Harry asked grumpily ignoring Charlie’s last comment.

"Why don't you ask Eggsy?" Charlie replied with a raised brow and a smug smile.

There was clear tension in the air, and Eggsy was too dizzy because of the Champagne to deal with two guys fighting for his attention. Also, he was getting a little bit angry with Harry, and confused. Harry, of course, wasn’t noticing Eggsy growing wrath. He was too occupied trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing and why he was so angry that Charlie was talking and showing interest in Eggsy. Of course, he knew he was jealous, but he wouldn’t admit that he was letting himself be controlled for such a shameful feeling. 

"Yes, Charlie was being very, very successful," Eggsy said smirking. Then, when he turned to look at Harry, his smile faded and he pressed his lips, and only at that moment, Harry realized how not welcome he was there. It was also very painful that Eggsy rathered to be in Charlie’s company than in his. He was feeling like he just has made a fool of himself.

"Then," Harry said unfazed. "I think I will leave you two alone. Gentlemen," he nodded.

He turned, without looking back, and started to walk toward the balcony. The glass door opened graciously, and after Harry helped himself out, he closed it again. The balcony was empty, probably because it was a cold night and people didn't want to get sick. Harry was glad that there was no one there to see his rueful face, and he was thankful that the curtains wouldn't allow people to spy his misery from the ballroom. He sighed and put his hands on the balcony railing, looking at London’s panoramic view.

Minutes later, Harry heard the balcony door open again. 

"What the fuck was that?" Eggsy asked angrily. Harry turned to face Eggsy, he didn't expect the other man to follow him there, although he probably should considering that Eggsy wasn't the kind of people the stood quietly when something was bothering him. Eggsy was also pretty drunk and if he had any inhibition they were pretty much destroyed. 

"Eggsy, I..." Harry said surprised.

"You can't do this," Eggsy screamed. "This isn't a fucking Katy Perry song, you can't go hot and cold with me all the time. You can’t ask me to back off because you are not interested in me, but then you go and call me dear, and darling and touch me as I belong to you. I don't, and this shit is confusing the hell out of me."

"I am sorry," Harry blurted before he could think properly about what Eggsy was saying. Harry was speechless. 

"Fuck your apologies, Harry. This is fuck unfair, I can't be friends with you if you keep doing this," Eggsy said distressed. "This is fucking cruel because I like you, and I understand that you don't like me back, so stop giving me hope by acting as you do." Eggsy was breathing heavily. “And the way you were acting with Charlie? I thought you were going to punch him or some shit.”

"You said it was only a crush," Harry pointed astonished. 

"Well," Eggsy said. "I lied." He chuckled disparagingly. "What else should I've done?" Eggsy sighed tiredly. "Look, I am tired. You don't need to say anything for now, okay? Just, stop."

"Can we still be friends?" Harry blurted mindlessly, everything was happening so fast and Harry was caught so out of guard that he didn’t know what to say and how to respond to Eggsy’s outburst. Eggsy gave him a painful smile.

"I don't know," Eggsy replied. "It's hurting too much for me to think about this, and I am too drunk. I think I'll go home." Actually, Eggsy was pretty happy that he was drunk, otherwise, he didn't think he would have the balls to let his frustration with Harry out the way he did.  
"Let me call..."

"No," Eggsy interrupted. "You do your thing, I'll ask Roxy to help me. Bye." Eggsy said and, without waiting for an answer, he went away.

Harry stood there for a while, then he sat on a bench, and drank all the Champagne at once. Eggsy's words were still pretty fresh on his mind, and Harry had too many things to digest. The most important thing is that Eggsy liked him back, he had romantic feelings for Harry, and those were more intense than a little crush. It should simplify things, shouldn't it? But Harry was still pretty much in denial with the fact that he wanted a relationship again. Above all, he was still afraid because what he was feeling for Eggsy was totally different from what he felt for Emma.

Eggsy was able to let Harry defenseless with a simple smile, and he was always provoking Harry in a way that would please him more than cause annoyance. Some people describe love like this warm and secure thing that involves you in a bubble of happiness but love Eggsy was different. It was like diving in the cold ocean water and be compensated with the shock that you are alive. Now, be loved by Eggsy was way better than love him because it was like emerging from the ocean's turbulent and cold water just to be greeted by the sun's warmth. It was like being kissed by the sun itself. 

It was such a powerful feeling, that Harry was afraid to let it took over. He didn't love Emma the same way he loved Eggsy, but if finishing his relationship Emma had almost destroyed him, what he end of a relationship with Eggsy would do with him? Harry didn't think he was able to survive that, he had to protect himself too. That's why be friends with Eggsy, and just that, was still a logical and better answer. 

However, Harry had fucked up and he didn't know how to fix this whole situation. He was feeling guilty and ashamed so he decided to go home, and for his luck, he was able to escape without being noticed by Merlin. Alas, he couldn't escape from Eggsy's rueful face, that haunted his mind for the rest of the weekend. Harry decided that he wouldn't message Eggsy, or show up at Galahad uninvited because Eggsy probably wouldn't appreciate it. They needed time, both of them, Harry just wished that his mind would stop thinking about the worst scenarios possibles. 

What if Eggsy didn't want to be friends with him anymore because be by his side was too painful for him? Harry could understand that perfectly, after all, he did the same with Emma. She offered him friendship and Harry was so wounded that he decided to fly towards the other side of the fucking sea so he wouldn't accidentally bump into her. Only after months, he was able to call her, and only because he was desperate. Harry didn't think he could stand to be months apart from Eggsy, the other man became fastly one of his best friends. Now, there was the possibility that they could become more, and it was on Harry’s hand to decide. But Harry didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to do. 

So Harry tortured himself until Monday, he also ate a lot. He was kind of a stress eater and this whole situation was too much for him to resist the temptations of several chocolate bars. His situation couldn't get much worse, right? Except that, apparently, it could and Roxy was the carrier of the bad news.

"Eggsy doesn't want to work with you anymore," Roxy said with a stern expression. "He asked me if Tristan could be the editor responsible for the supervision of his book from now on."

"I am sure that we can convince him that...."

"I don't want to," Roxy said, facing her boss. "And after what Eggsy told me, I don't think it is wise." She looked angry, but Harry couldn’t deny that she was right.

“You are right, of course. If one of our authors doesn’t feel comfortable working with an editor, our policy says that the editor must be replaced,” Harry said dispiritedly. “Mr. Morton, I want to reassure you that hurt Eggsy wasn’t my intention,” he confessed.

"I am sorry, sir," Roxy said politely. "But your intentions didn't mean anything for me," she got up. "I have to talk with Tristan and Merlin about this change".

"Roxy, wait," Harry blurted. "What should I do?" Roxy shrugged.

"You are an adult, sir. Figure it out," Roxy hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "But please, do it before talking with him, and don't hurt Eggsy again. He doesn't deserve it." Then, she left.

The figuring out part took Harry some time. Since he couldn't go to Galahad to eat, he decided to try new restaurants. None of them could fulfill his need for Eggsy's food, or for the man himself, but at least it gave Harry a lot of time alone to think. Walk towards one of the restaurants located in his neighborhood became part of Harry’s routine in that following week. He was eating out almost every day because he was too depressed with that whole situation to cook. One night, Harry found a little puppy inside a cardboard box. The box was soaked, and the wet puppy was whining because of the cold.

"Oh, poor little thing," Harry said worriedly while picking up the puppy and wrapping him in his coat. "What kind of bastard would abandon you like this?" 

He immediately went for a Vet Clinic because he didn't know how much time the puppy was left there in the cold, he could be sick for all that he knew, and he didn't want the puppy do die because of an oversight.

"I need a name," the receptionist said.

"Harry Hart," Harry replied with a raised brow, he already told her that.

"No, for the puppy. I have to put a name on his file," she said glaring at Harry.

"Uh, I don't know. I just found him" she kept glaring at him waiting for an answer. "Pickle," Harry blurted. "Mr. Pickle." The receptionist chuckled.

Although he was in the cold for a while, Mr. Pickle was perfectly fine and Harry decided to keep the little terrier puppy. He wanted a dog and he was feeling kinda lonely that week since he couldn't talk with Eggsy or message him. Late that night, when Harry was watching TV with Mr. Pickle sleeping at his side, he noticed that he mindlessly named his dog after Eggsy's favorite snack. First, he laughed, then he groaned, and after that, he finally decided to call Merlin.

"It's ten p.m, Harry," Merlin grumpily answered the phone.

"Of a Friday night, I knew you would be awake," Harry replied. "I got a dog."

"Good for you," Merlin said. "Do you want me to throw a party for them?" He asked sarcastically. 

"It would be very nice of you, but I am not calling because of that. I named him Mr. Pickle, Merlin," Harry blurted hysterically. "Mr. Pickle," he repeated. 

"Does this should mean something for me? Because it doesn't ring any bells."

"I hate Pickles."

"For god's sake, Harry. Name the bloody dog after something else then, I was reading a very good book and it was getting interesting," Merlin replied angrily

"Pickles are Eggsy's favorite snacks, which I find very concerning," Harry rambled. "But the point is that I miss him, and I finally understand that I really do love him, and I am afraid of confessing it to him even though it looks like he loves me back," he rambled. "I'm completely terrified and I don't know if I am ready for this, but I am afraid that I won't ever be ready." 

"Harry," Merlin sighed softly. "Do you love Eggsy, yes or no?" He asked like Harry was a little kid with trouble to understand adults.

"Yes," Harry said with conviction.

"Do you wanna be with him?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, all the time."

"Do you think is it worth trying to have a relationship with him even though things may not work in the future?" Harry took a few seconds to think about it. He supposed that be with Eggsy, even that just briefly, would be better than spend the rest of his life wondering what could have happened if he was a little braver. 

"Yes."

"Then, you already know what to do and what do you feel, stop being dramatic," Merlin said amused with the whole situation. He really loved his friend, but sometimes Harry was just…….Harry. 

"But you said I shouldn't be impulsive," Harry pointed.

"Harry, there is a balance between being too impulsive and too cautious," Merlin argued. "At this moment, you are being too cautious. Besides, you are talking about this lad for months, it's pretty clear you do really like him, and for what I head he likes you too. So go on."

"So, fuck my fear that this won't work?"

"Aye," Merlin said. "Now, can I go back to my book?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry to bother."

"That's fine, just ask me to be your best man when you both decide to get marry and I will have my revenge during my speech, talking about how you annoyed me for months about your helpless love toward Eggsy."

"Of course," Harry smiled. "I wouldn't have it another way."

*

When Harry didn't call, message, or showed up at Galahad, Eggsy thought it was it. Harry didn't like him the same way and his disappearance was all the proof that Eggsy needed to move on with his life. Maybe it was for the best, Eggsy didn't know how to face Harry after his confession and he didn't even know if he was capable of being directly rejected again without completely losing his shit. Because of that, it was also a relief that Harry wasn’t his editor anymore. However, that all just caused Eggsy to miss Harry so much that he considered sending a message saying that "Yes, we can be friends" but it would be pure masochism of his part. Love Harry in silence would kill him little by little.

He was sad, his heart was aching, he couldn't stop thinking about Harry, and that was it. Eggsy threw himself into his work, wrote one more chapter of the book, played with Daisy, went shopping with his mother, elaborated new recipes, and when Saturday arrived he was breathing a little easier. He was even able to delete Harry's messages and number before he went to work.

Working was really a blessing since it was the only moment when Eggsy would completely forget about Harry. Everything in a restaurant's kitchen was so fast and intense that there was no time for self-pity while he was cooking and managing his staff. That Saturday wasn't different, and Eggsy only started thinking about Harry again when he was wiping the counter after they finished the last dish of the day. 

As always, Eggsy helped his staff and chatted with them a little. When they started going home, Eggsy made his way to the Freezer, where they kept their stock and started to estimate what he needed to purchase for the next week. He finished it quickly because he was used to doing it, and when he walked out of the freezer he found out Gazelle in the middle of the kitchen waiting for him. Eggsy raised a brow.

"What happened?" Eggsy asked worriedly.

"You have a visitor in your office," she said gently. "Harry," she finished. Eggsy's heart started to pound in his chest.

"What he wants?" Eggsy asked exasperated, but without waiting for an answer, he started walking toward his office. Gazelle grabbed his arms.

"I don't know," Gazelle said. "He didn't tell me, but he begged for me to let him in and he said he wouldn't cause any trouble. Are you sure you are ok to talk with him? I can kick his butt out," Gazelle offered with a little smile, Eggsy grinned.

"Yeah," Eggsy said. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"Do you want me to wait? Just in case."

"No, 'elle," Eggsy said softly. "Go home, I will be fine. At this point, honestly, there isn't too much damage that he can cause me."

"If you say so," Gazelle said. "But...."

"I'll call you and Roxy if something happens. You are both worse than my mum, jeez," Eggsy said grumpily and Gazelle punched him. "Ouch."

"Look your manners, Unwin," she replied. "I'm going."

"Bye, 'elle."

Eggsy took a few breaths to calm himself down a little. Even though he was afraid, he couldn't deny that he was also happy that Harry decided to show up. If anything else, it at least indicated that the other man cared for him enough to face Eggsy. However, he had to be strong, he had to make Harry understand that it was okay if he didn't like Eggsy, but that he couldn't expect Eggsy to be around him as a friend, at least for now, when things were fresh and Eggsy's heart was still hurting. 

Eggsy got inside his office and faced Harry, that was sitting on the couch that Eggsy would normally use to sleep when it gets too late for him to go home.

"Do you have something for office rooms, bruv?" Eggsy said playfully, trying to break a little of his own tension. "It's like you are always trying to corner me here." Harry didn't say anything, but he smiled. His lips opened up into a fond grin and Eggsy.....he just couldn't stand looking into Harry's warm eyes in silence. He sighed. "Harry, just... I don't think I can't be your friend for now, if this is what you came to talk about."

"That's ok," Harry slowly started while he was getting up. "Because I don't think I can be your friend either." He finished. Eggsy was sure that his lungs stopped working, that his heart fell in his stomach, and was being painfully digested. Then Harry got closer. "I can't be your friend because, if you allow me, I want to be a lot more." Harry drawled softly.

How Eggsy could reply to something like this without sounding like a pathetic teenager? Not that he really cared at that point. Harry just found a posh way to say that he wanted to date him and Eggsy couldn't believe it. So he kept staring at Harry with an astonished expression.

"Are you saying that you wanna date?" Eggsy asked, just to be sure. He was smiling dumbly at Harry.

"Yes, darling, and if you don't have any objections I will kiss you right now," Harry said politely as possible, and he was looking a little bit nervous, presumably afraid that Eggsy would say no. Eggsy saw himself smitten by how adorable Harry could be when he was apprehensive, and how he could be so stupid to dread that Eggsy would say no.

"Bruv, you don't have any idea of the things I would allow you to do with me, do you?" Eggsy smirked, the shock of Harry's confession vanished.

"This is a yes?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?" Eggsy said. "Yes, it's a big fucking yeah."

Eggsy didn't even wait for Harry to move, he wanted it for so long that, with determination, he gave three steps toward Harry and kissed him with everything he had. Harry corresponded the kiss automatically, it was like his mouth was made only for kissing Eggsy and nothing else. After those first intense seconds, the kiss slowed down to something more gently, but no less full of craving and love. When they had to emerge to breathe, Harry and Eggsy didn't drift totally apart. Eggsy's hand was on Harry's hips, Harry was gently holding Eggsy's cheek, their foreheads were touching, and their eyes were closed. Both of them were smiling.

"Good?" Eggsy whispered.

"I don't think I have words to describe it," Harry replied opening his eyes.

"A book editor without words? That's a shame," Eggsy drawled looking passionately at Harry. He slowly started pushing Harry towards the sofa until he was sitting.

"Maybe if you give me another bite I'll be able to gather some words for you," Harry said, letting Eggsy sit on his lap.

"I think I can do that," Eggsy gave Harry a sly smile before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry that it took me so long to publish this chapter. Also, I created a Tumblr! @knightthart and you can also find me on twt @knighthart.


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry woke up the next morning, his back was hurting really badly because of Eggsy's couch. That thing was really uncomfortable and the fact that Eggsy was sleeping peacefully on top of him wasn't helping either. Still, Harry didn't want to get up, he didn't want to move and not even his back pain could erase the euphoric feeling of being loved back. The fact that he was tired from their last night activities was another item in the shortlist of "Reasons Why I Shouldn't Move" right under "I Don't Want To Wake Up Eggsy."

Unfortunately, Eggsy moved like he was about to wake up and, by doing it, he pressed Harry against the sofa. Harry let out an unpleasant groan. He was too old to sleep naked on a couch with another person sleeping on top of him, but he didn't exactly care about it last night and he had zero regrets. However, his painful groaned must have indicated otherwise to Eggsy, because he looked at Harry with a wrinkled, sleepy, and serious expression.

"If you start mumbling about how you regret fucking me I swear to God...." Eggsy started and Harry chuckled.

"No, dear. I do not regret a thing, but I do believe that my spine is emphatically disagreeing with me because it's hurting considerably," Harry smiled fondly at Eggsy. "I think it doesn't appreciate the fine things in life, like waking up with a gorgeous man on top of me, as much as I do." He proceeded playfully making Eggsy smile.

"I'm sorry," Eggsy breathed. "We should have gone to my flat, it's close."

"There is no need to think about it right now," Harry said, slowly caressing Eggsy's arm. “But I do believe we should go somewhere more comfortable.” 

"Well, we can go to my place now," Eggsy said getting up so Harry could sit, then he sat on Harry's lap and kissed him. "But we should clean the office a little bit first, Gazelle will kill me if she notices what happened here."

"We can't let it happen, it would be a tragedy,” Harry pointed while putting his arms around Eggsy's. "However, if you are not opposed to the idea, I think we should go to my house. It's a little far, but I got a dog and he’s still a puppy. I don't think I should let him alone for so long." Harry said and Eggsy looked at him with a surprised expression and a big grin.

"A puppy? Did you got a puppy?" Eggsy gasped amused.

"Yes, a little cute thing that I found on the streets," Harry replied with a smile. "I always wanted a dog and I were feeling lonely so I decided to keep him," Harry explained. "I missed you a lot." He confessed after further consideration. Eggsy gave Harry a little kiss on his lips.

"What's his name?" Eggsy asked.

"Mr. Pickle," Harry replied hesitantly while blushing. Eggsy's eyes narrowed. 

"But you hate......" Eggsy started laughing so hard that he was shaking and Harry had to hold him so he wouldn’t fall from his lap. "You really missed me," Eggsy purred into Harry's ears and the other man sighed.

"You don't have any idea of how much my darling."

"We're lucky then, today is Sunday and we can spend the day together," Eggsy commented. "Make up for the lost time."

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Harry agreed and then kissed Eggsy’s shoulder. “We should get dressed.”

“And eat something, I am starving,” Eggsy replied. Harry put his hand on Eggsy cheek and kindly caressed his skin.

"I can prepare something for you when we arrive at my house," Harry offered. "As much as I miss your food, I think it's time for me to repay you for all the lovely meals you cooked for me."

"I won't turn down your offer, but I think what you did with my body last night was a fair payback, luv," Eggsy winked making Harry blush.

"Well," Harry swallowed. "As I said, I should repay you for the lovely meal." Harry was still blushing. 

"Harry Hart," Eggsy said smiling. "You're a cute fucking bastard."

2 Years Later

"Eggsy, darling," A voice whispered in Eggsy's ear. "It's time to wake up, you'll be late."

Eggsy moaned before he opened his eyes to see Harry smiling at him with a smitten expression. Harry's eyes were warm and comfortable as the blankets surrounding Eggsy's body, and he didn't want to get up.

"Can we just stay here the whole day?" Eggsy asked with a hoarse voice.

"I supposed we could," Harry said stroking his hair. "But then all those lovely people that are waiting for you on the BBC's studious won’t be able to interview you and ask you about how are you feeling about winning your second Michelin Star," Harry explained making Eggsy smile.

"I'm feeling bloody fantastic," Eggsy said leaning forward to give Harry a little kiss. Harry kissed him back, but when Eggsy tried to deepen the kiss, he backed off.

"You can't distract me, dear," Harry said softly. "Come on, I made you breakfast and I have to take Mr. Pickle out for a walk, before taking you to the studio and heading to Kingsman." Harry got out of the bed and Eggsy moaned again. Usually, Eggsy was the one that cooked for them, but Harry had insisted on preparing Eggsy’s breakfast on their last anniversary and it became a ritual for them.

"Today is our dating anniversary, we should say fuck it and do whatever we want," Eggsy hissed while getting up.

"I wish we could," Harry sighed. "At least we'll have a lovely dinner today.”

"Where will you take me, luv?" Eggsy asked with a smile while making the bed with Harry's help.

"It's a surprise," Harry smirked. "But you'll enjoy it."

Eggsy took a shower and when he got out of the loo, Harry was already at the breakfast table waiting for him. Mr. Pickle welcomed Eggsy in the room by jumping on his legs and when Eggsy finally sat at Harry's side, Mr. Pickle glared at them and whined for some food. One minute later Harry gave Mr. Pickle a big piece of bacon.

"You should stop doing it," Eggsy said with a reprehensible face. "It isn't good for him and you know that." Harry didn't roll his eyes, but his unfazed expression had the same meaning as Eggsy came to learn during the two years they were together.

"I hardly think Mr. Pickle will die because of a little piece of bacon," Harry hissed, he didn’t see any problem on it. Mr. Pickle deserved to enjoy his life and bacon was his favorite treat. "The vet said that he is strong as a bull, and all the good boys deserve a little reward sometimes."

"I think it means you don't deserve yours then," Eggsy smirked and Harry choked with his tea. "Good boys don't feed their dogs with food that is bad for them two days in a roll."

"Don't be cruel, darling," Harry replied trying not to blush. "It's our anniversary after all," he argued. 

"Maybe if you tell me where you'll take me I will change my mind about your reward," Eggsy's drawled in Harry's ear. 

"You won't tempt me," Harry said ignoring Eggsy and eating his breakfast.

"Not even if I...." Eggsy started to murmur dirty things for Harry with a seductive voice and he could see that Harry was trying really hard to concentrate on his food. "And I will bake you the muffins you love in the morning." Harry stopped eating and glared Eggsy's with narrowed eyes while considering his offer.

"You almost convinced me with the muffins," Harry gave him a sly smile. "But my lips are sealed."

"The muffins?" Eggsy said astonished. "That was what almost convinced you and not the blowie," Eggsy blurted making Harry choke in his tea again. "Sometimes I think you are just dating me because of my food."

"Partially," Harry replied playfully making Eggsy chuckle. 

Eggsy and Harry finished their breakfast, picked up that they needed for the day, and then Harry started to drive Eggsy to the BBC's studio in London. During their way, they kept talking about things that they needed to do, like go to groceries, buy a birthday present do Daisy, and fix the bench in their garden that was broken. When a comfortable silence grew in the car, Eggsy started to sing softly the song that was being played by the radio, and Harry couldn't stop himself from smile stupidly. If Harry Hart was sure of something, is that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Eggsy by his side.

When they arrived at the studies, Eggsy sighed. He didn't want to get out of the car.

"I don't even know why I have to be here so early, the show is in the afternoon," Eggsy complained and Harry shrugged. 

"I don't know, darling. You have been in more interviews than I'll ever be in my life," Harry replied. "Don't forget that I won't be able to pick you up because I have an important meeting today, you have to take a cab to our house and wait for me there."

"I could wait in the restaurant," Eggsy said. "If you give me the address."

"Good try," Harry said and then leaned forward to kiss Eggsy goodbye. "I hope you'll have a marvelous day, my dear."

"I wouldn't count on it, but thank you, luv," Eggsy smiled softly. "Try not to annoy Merlin so much, okay? You'll give that bruv a heart attack someday."

"I can't promise that," Harry said slyly. "Otherwise, how am I supposed to have a little fun?" Eggsy nodded negatively, a smile still on his lips.

"You're impossible," Eggsy said. "See you later, babe."

"Goodbye, dearest."

*

Harry was very nervous and also very excited because, after two amazing years together, he was going to ask Eggsy to marry him and absolutely everything have to be perfect. He was almost sure that Eggsy will accept, still, he couldn't stop thinking about everything that could go wrong even though he has been planning this day since Eggsy warned him about the interview.

So, Harry called Merlin; to remind him that he wasn't going to work today, then he headed towards the market to buy all the things that he needed to prepare Eggsy a lovely meal, he passed by the flower shop in order to purchase some roses, and then he went on the animals' shelter direction. Eggsy loved Mr. Pickle a lot, but he was thinking about getting another dog for a while and Harry thought it would be an appropriate engagement gift.

"I'm thinking about getting a pug," Eggsy said to Harry once. They were walking through the park with Mr. Pickle. "They are kind of cute and they are about Mr. Pickle's size."

"They are not the brighter of the dogs," Harry commented.

"I do not care about it, babe," Eggsy intoned. "I just want Mr. Pickle to have one best mate while we are at work," he smiled.

"A pug it is then," Harry replied.

The shelter's volunteer guided Harry to see the pugs. He spent a reasonable time playing with the pups, but since Eggsy wanted the dog to be Mr. Pickle's companion, it was better to adopt an older dog. The volunteer talked with Harry about every one of the pugs, but only the last one caught Harry's attention.

"Does he have a name?" Harry asked while stroking the dog's fur while he was sitting peacefully with his tongue hanging outside his mouth. Different from Mr. Pickle, that had a lot of energy, the little pug looked like he was ready to take a nap.

"We don't know," she replied. "We rescue him from an old lady that died and the only thing written in his collar was J.B. Some people play around and call him James Bond sometimes." Harry nodded.

"He doesn't look like the greater spy of all times for me," Harry smiled. "But he looks like a well behaved dog."

"JB is a very gentle dog," she said. "We think he has three or maybe four years. He doesn't have a health problem, but he has the tendency to gain some weight."

"Does he get along well with other dogs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but sometimes he can be a little lazy to play. He is also very good with kids if this is important for you."

"That's perfect actually," Harry smiled. "I want to adopt him today if it is possible."

"It is, we just need some information and we'll probably pay you a visit to see if he is adapting well."

The whole process didn't take too long and half an hour later Harry was already on his way home. JB slept the whole time in Harry's lap and he just woke up when Harry picked him up in order to put him inside the house. Mr. Pickle, that always welcomed Harry and Eggsy in the house, started to jump excitedly when he smelled another dog's scent. Harry was really worried that Mr. Pickle would reject the other dog, but when Harry carefully put JB on the ground, Mr. Pickle immediately started to smell him and lick his face. JB's little tail swung right and left while he was trying to smell Mr. Pickle as well.

"I'm glad that you both are getting along well," Harry smiled. "Please, try not to destroy the house while I pick up the groceries and the flowers," Harry requested, but the two dogs were ignoring him.

Harry started to organize the house right after he got everything inside. First, he decided to prepare the backyard, where he and Eggsy will have dinner. For his lucky, they bought a backyard's table not long ago and it was a perfect fit for what Harry had in mind. He put a white tablecloth over it and decorated it with a flower vase. Then, he decided to decorate the rest of the yard with twinkle lights that he spread all over the place.

It was near noon when Harry satisfied enough with his work to declare the task done, so he decided to start cutting all the ingredients that he would need later and also fix a quick lunch for him. Before he could eat, Harry fed the dogs, and only then he sat at the table. The good part about being busy is that Harry didn't have time to think about how anxious about proposing Eggsy he was. However, he was so decided to get everything done fastly that he had run out of tasks to execute besides preparing the dinner itself.

Since it was too early to start cooking, Harry decided to watch Eggsy's interview. He turned on the T.V, sat on the sofa, and let out a content sigh. When Eggsy showed up on TV and let a little " 'ello" out to the audience, Mr. Pickle immediately started whining.

"Yes, Mr. Pickle," Harry said while picking up Mr. Pickle. "Daddy is on TV. Now, calm down. There is no need to be this distressed, you saw him this morning." JB, that was staring at them, only jumped on the sofa when Harry tapped the place on his side. "You're really a good boy, JB. Maybe you can teach Mr. Pickle some manners,” he said stroking JB’s ears. When the dogs were finally quiet because of all the petting, Harry started to paying attention to the Show.

"I mean, how can I answer this?" Eggsy grinned. "I’m more than happy, Stacy," he said while crossing legs. "My staff and I have been working hard to achieve this and we finally got it, we're over the moon."

"And is this is enough to Gary Unwin, the youngest person to win MasterChef until the present date?" The interviewer asked with a smile.

"Of course not," Eggsy puffed. "I'm want to get my third star someday and maybe open a second restaurant."

"What about a new book? Love and Food: Homemade Recipes Around the World were a big hit, and a lot of us are wondering if you are planning to write a full recipe book or something similar."

Eggsy groaned. "Nah, luv. Writing isn't exactly my sport, so it was a time thing. Also, I want to let registered that I absolutely hate the title," Eggsy chuckled. "It's so corny, but we couldn't find one better."

"Really?" Stacy said surprised. "I love the name, and I think a lot of us are glad that you didn't change it."

"Yeah, my boyfriend likes it too," Eggsy commented with a fond smile. Harry’s heart melted a little bit and he wondered if he smiled like that while talking about Eggsy to others, he probably did.

"It's a shame that you are not planning a next book," Stacy said. "Now, about your next restaurant, do you have any concrete plans?"

"I think I will open an Italian restaurant this time, but otherwise I don't have any idea. I still have to talk with Gazelle, my business partner, about this," Eggsy explained.

"Is it also true that you were invited to host your own TV Show?" Stacy asked.

"No, it's just rumors," Eggsy intoned.

"Would you say no for an offer like this ?"

"Look at me, Stacy," Eggsy smirked. "Do I look like the kind of guy that would deny some attention?" He asked rhetorically. “Of course I would accept.”

"I bet your answer will make some TV Producers very happy, Eggsy," Stacy said. "Unfortunately our time is ending and I would like to address one last issue."

"Shoot it out," Eggsy said.

"For the past years, Chester King has been very critic toward your work, and he even went far as to say that you would never make success. Would you like to send him a message?"

"Oh, definitely," Eggsy said and then he looked straight to the camera. "Bruv, just keep watching my pretty face," he winked.

Harry laughed, scaring the dogs a little bit, of course, Eggsy wouldn't let the opportunity of poking Chester King go. His boyfriend could be very cheek when he wanted, Harry was very often one of Eggsy's poor victims. He nodded fondly at Eggsy's image on the TV one last time before turning it off. Then he called Gazelle.

"Hi, Harry," Gazelle said emotionless.

"Good afternoon, Gazelle. Did you see that interview already ended?" Harry asked in order to confirm. He asked Gazelle to keep Eggsy distracted for the rest of the day so Harry would have time to prepare everything. She was the only other person besides Merlin that new that Harry was going to propose. Harry also made Gazelle swear that she wouldn’t say a thing to Roxy because she couldn’t keep a secret to save her life, as Harry learned through Eggsy.

"Yes, Harry," Gazelle replied annoyed. "I was going to call him when you phoned me. I didn't forget the plan, there is no need to be nervous."

"Weren't you nervous when you proposed Roxy?" Harry asked intrigued.

"No," Gazelle simply said and Harry could almost see her smug smile.

"Okay, then. I am sorry if my nerves aren't made of steel," Harry replied. "Thank you again, let me know how I can repay you."

"Of course," Gazelle intoned before hanging up.

Minutes later, Harry received a call from Eggsy.

"Hey, luv," Eggsy muttered cheerlessly. "I'll be a little late today, I'm sorry."

"Oh, darling," Harry breathed trying to sound sympathetic. He knew it wasn't Eggsy's fault after all. "There is no need to be sorry, I understand. Are they holding you there?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a little. One of the producers want to talk with me, but it won't take long, I guess. The problem is that Gazelle needs my help with something and I don't know how much time it will take," Eggsy explained. "I'm really sorry, Harry."

"I already told you that you don't need to be sorry, Eggsy," Harry intoned. "I really understand and, well, in the worst-case scenario we can always order food and watch a movie. Besides, we can do something special on the weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my dear," Harry smiled. "We'll be together anyway and this is what matters the most for me."

"I love you, babe," Eggsy breathed.

"I love you too, darling," Harry whispered fondly. "Now, go talk with the producer and help Gazelle. I'll see you later."

"Bye, luv," Eggsy said and then hanged up. Harry sighed and looked at JB that was glaring at him.

"Do you think he will be mad?" Harry mumbled and JB snorted. "Yeah, of course not. I'm just overthinking too much."

*

Eggsy was beyond annoyed. Gazelle kept throwing problems after problems on his hands and they weren't even that urgent, but every time Eggsy started to complain she would interrupt him and remind him that since they had two Michelin Stars, they couldn't let their standard quality get down or they could lose it. She only allowed Eggsy to go home when it was 7 p.m.

"Babe, I'm on my way," Eggsy hissed. "Will we be able to get where you wanna take me on time? And are you already at home?"

"Yes, darling," Harry said amused. "To both questions."

"Great, bye," Eggsy hanged up.

On his way home, Eggsy relaxed on the backseat of the cab while listening to the radio. Just A Sunday Kind of Love By Etta James was playing and Eggsy started to hum with a silly smile on his face because that was one of Harry’s favorite songs. He was relieved that he was finally going home to spend some quality time with Harry, they both were working so much lately that they barely had time to really be together. That’s why Eggsy was so pissed with the possibility of ruin their night.

"Fucking finally," Eggsy murmured to himself when the cab turned one corner and he was able to see their white house at the end of the street.

He paid the taxi driver, grabbed his keys excitedly, and opened the door just to be welcomed by a trail made with rose petals instead of Mr. Pickle jumping around. Eggsy gasped, his grin grew wider while he followed the roses until their backyard where Harry was waiting for him. He was sat with his legs crossed, and his smile reminded Eggsy of the first day they met. But the scenario? God, it was breathtaking. The table, the little lights around the three, and on the wood fence were so beautiful that Eggsy felt a little dizzy. It was perfect.

"Hello, my dear boy," Harry said softly while getting up. He walked in Eggsy's directing and kissed him. "As I said, you didn't have to worry about being late, the restaurant is quite understanding." 

"Harry Hart," Eggsy proclaimed in a fake reprehensive undertone. "That is why Gazelle was keeping me busy?"

"I'm really sorry about that," Harry said while getting closer. "I'll compensate all the time you lost and all your hard work," Harry purred into his ear. "Later," he emphasized with a smirk. "The dinner is almost ready and you should refresh yourself."

"Where is Mr. Pickle?" Eggsy asked curiously.

"Sleeping in our office upstairs," Harry explained. "I took him for a second walk today so he would get tired. It would be very hard to have a romantic dinner with him jumping around."

"I'll talk with him after dinner then," Eggsy smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "I'll be right back."

Eggsy took a short shower and put on a button-up shirt just because Harry was wearing one tool, and he knew how Harry liked to see him in more social clothes. When he went to the garden, the first dish was already on the table as well as a glass of wine. Harry pulled the chair for Eggsy and kissed his forehead when he sat. Eggsy loved the fact that Harry was always showing him affection. 

"I already like the service," Eggsy said playfully. "I think I'll have to give this restaurant a nice rating on TripAdvisor."

"The owners will be very pleased, don't forget to let a nice comment too," Harry replied. 

"Of course, luv. They even have Steak Diane that is one of my favorite dishes," Eggsy said while cutting a piece of steak to try, the meat immediately melted in his mouth. "Oh my god, Harry. This is really good." He blurted. "Are you trying to steal my job?"

"No, my darling," Harry said with amusement while cutting his own steak.

"Did you decided to prepare dinner for me because I always complain about the posh restaurants that you take me?" Eggsy asked. “I mean, the problem isn’t that they are posh because Galahad is too, but they are just pretentious without really being that good.”

"No," Harry smirked and then proceeded to eat. Eggsy narrowed his eyes, but he decided to let the subject go.

Harry and Eggsy didn't eat in silence, between the steak bites and the sips of wine they chatted about Eggsy's interview and what the producer wanted to talk with him. They also talked about taking Daisy to the museum next week and visiting Harry's parents. When they were almost finishing dessert, Eggsy could see that Harry was a little tense, so he picked up his hand.

"What's wrong, honey?" Eggsy asked gently.

"Nothing," Harry gasped. "I think it is time to get Mr. Pickle out of our office before he makes a mess, he is probably awake."

"I'll pick him up," Eggsy said getting up.

"No," Harry blurted making Eggsy frown. "I need to go to the bathroom as well so I will have to go upstairs anyway. Why don't you take the plates to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, of course," Eggsy said with a raised brow. Harry was definitely worried and anxious about something. 

Eggsy went into the kitchen with the dishes and started washing it since there were only a few of them. He was finishing his task when Mr. Pickle came running into the kitchen and started to jump on Eggsy's legs. Eggsy laughed; then he dried his hands on his pants, something that Harry absolutely hated, and kneeled on the floor to pat Mr. Pickle.

"Hello, sweety," Eggsy said trying to stop Mr. Pickle from licking his mouth. "I luv you too, yes I love you.” In the living room, Harry turned the radio on and Eggsy started to listen to Nancy and Frank Sinatra singing Something Stupid. Eggsy smiled and picked up Mr. Pickle. "Let's see why your father was so nervous," he mumbled.

When Eggsy got inside the living room it was pretty clear why Harry was so nervous, he was holding a pug with a big gift bow around his neck. Harry's eyes were wide open and he was a little pale, Eggsy thought his expression was so comical that he couldn't stop himself from chuckle. Eggsy put Mr. Pickle on the ground and the little dog immediately ran towards Harry.

"Is that why you were so nervous?" Eggsy asked walking toward Harry and picking up the pug from his arms. "You got me a bloody pug," Eggsy proceeded excitedly. "He is so cute, luv." 

Harry didn't say anything, he had a little smile on his face, but he was still a little tense and pale. Eggsy didn't understand why until he started trying to remove the gift bow, that couldn't be comfortable for the dog and found out a golden ring trapped on it. Eggsy gasped and then looked at Harry.

“Okay,” Eggsy said slowly with an astonished expression. “You aren’t nervous about the dor, are you?” He picked up the ring and put the pug next to Mr. Pickle, both dogs started to play together.

"His name is JB," Harry said nervously. "The dog, not the ring, of course," he rambled and then he kneeled with a fumbling attempt. "Eggsy, I swear that I prepared a very poetical speech, but you just made me lose my words and I can't describe how much I love you," He smiled. "So, I have to ask it before I make a fool of myself, do you wanna marry me?" Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hand and glared at him with so much expectation and love that Eggsy’s heart clenched a little. Eggsy loved Harry so much that it was hard to breathe at that moment.

"Yes," Eggsy chuckled with his eyes tearing. "Yes, Harry," he exclaimed while kneeling too. Harry breathed with relief and kissed Eggsy’s hand. Then, he put the ring on Eggsy’s finger and kissed his hand again. "Damn," Eggsy blurted while wiping his tears." I wasn't expecting this."

"What did you expected?" Harry asked curiously helping Eggsy to get up.

"I dunno," Eggsy replied, and then chuckled. "A pan or something related to the kitchen, to be honest. I know you hate my Adidas Jackets too much to give me one even though I love then." Harry laughed, but he smiled faded fast when Eggsy’s expression grew stern. Eggsy started talking again with hesitation. "Also, after you told me about what happened with Emma, I thought you wouldn't want to get married again," he confessed. Harry put a hand on his cheek. “I didn’t even think it was a possibility.”

"I was. Well, I'm still a little terrified, to be honest with you," Harry whispered softly. "But I love you so much that the fear that I feel is insignificant, and I’ll be damned if I let it control my actions. I learned my lesson two years ago," he drawled.

Harry brushed his lips tenderly against Eggsy's, and Eggsy quickly deepened the kiss. They stood there, kissing each other while their dogs were playing. The room was warm and peaceful. It was exactly what Harry had expended years of his life desiring but believing that he would never get, and it was more than Eggsy ever dared to dream. They felt at home there, in each other's arms, surrounded by their dogs, and inside a house full of pictures of their family and friends on the walls. Both, Eggsy and Harry, knew that perfection wasn’t something real or achievable when it comes to relationships, but it felt close anyway.

"Now I feel bad," Eggsy said when they separated. "My present for you isn't this nice," he laid his head on Harry's shoulder. And Harry started swing making Eggsy keeping up with his movements. Just like that, they started to dance slowly.

"Oh," Harry murmured. "What would it be?" He asked curiously, but without really caring. What gift could be better than having Eggsy on his arms?

"A book," Eggsy intoned making Harry laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. It's officially over and I'm glad because I kind wasn't really into this fic and I didn't get a lot of positive feedback so it was hard to keep writing, but I did it anyway and I am happy. This last chapter was actually nice to write because of all the fluff and I hope that you at least enjoyed it a little bit.
> 
> If you wanna say hi or something you can find me on Tumblr (@knightthart) or on Twitter (@knighthart).

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think and if you are enjoying it.


End file.
